


Coming of Age

by SamSan



Series: Almost Canon Marauders' life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSan/pseuds/SamSan
Summary: I happen to see that the James/Regulus ship can be a thing, so I wanted to give it a try and see if it I could make it work while still being a huge fan of Jilly.After Sirius has left the Black House, his relationship with his little brother has never been worse. Yet, somehow, thanks to James, things might get fixed between Regulus and his older brother. And maybe in the process, James could grow to become the man that Lily will love.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Almost Canon Marauders' life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764814
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Regulus wasn't feeling good. His heart was bumping in his chest, he was bitting his lips so much that they might start bleeding. He didn't know how he landed under the Potter's porch. But there he was, fidgeting with the aim of his shirt, trying to find somewhere inside his blank mind the strenght to knock on that wooden door.  
He heard some noises coming from inside. Music and voices. He recognised them as Fleamont's and Euphemia's. He never met them in person, but he already felt a bit jealous of them. Indeed, his own brother prefered them than his own family, which was himself.  
The young boy, shook his head, loose black locks flying softly around his face. He didn't come here to hold grudges. He had decided that he was done with being bitter. He was here to get Sirius back.  
Gulping heavily, he finally knocked down, as loud as he could to cover the voices. Immeditly, those died and the music lowered itself.  
For the next seconds nothing happened, and Regulus determination faltered. It was a stupid things to do, coming here so late in the evening, when sky was dark and streets empty. Sighing, he turned his back, ready to run down the path to dissapear before anyone could see him. But it was too late, as soon as he started moving, the door opened and he was basked in a warm yellow light. Two shadows extended themselves, hovering over him.  
• Sirius ? What are you doing outside ? Came the voice of Euphemia Potter, startled.  
Regulus bit his lips harder and wince, feeling slighlty trapped in his own scheme. Trying to smile, he turned around to face the two adults.  
• I'm sorry, I'm not Sirius I'm... he excused himself before bein cut by the woman.  
• Of course ! You're his little brother, Regulus ! I'm sorry how could I get you mixed up ! She exclaimed herself, hittin g her forehead with big smile.  
• No worries Ma'am, we quite look alike, he politely explained, his good eduaction surfacing in his charming smile.  
• What are you doing here boy ? Is everything alright at home ? Inquired Fleamont Potter, brows furrowing a little.  
There had already half adopted one Black, another one wouldn't be a problem. Nor it would be surprising, coming from this unusual family of them  
• Oh yes, everything's fine, I guess, reassured Regulus raising his slim hands to brush the doubts away. Actually... I wanted to see Sirius … just to say Hello since he didn't come for Christmas.  
The look on the Potter's face changed. Their smile turned into something slightly akward and pained. Euphemia nodded, with a fond look and opened the door wider to let the boy in.  
• Of course, he's upstair with James, she said, indicating the stairs at the end of the living room.  
Regulus bowed a little and came in. The house was very warm, and it smelled so good, that he noticed that he was very hungry. But that wasn't the moment for him to eat. In fact, even if he wanted to, his guts were so tangled in fear that he knew it would be impossible for him.Taking off his shoes and heavy coat, he slowly made his way to the stairs. While being at it, he took a look at the Potter's living room. There was a fire burning in the fire place, confering a cosy aspect on the whole place. There was photos littering above it, with people dancing, laughing and carrying babies. One of them caught his attention. His heart stinged with the slightest bit of envy and jealousy when he saw his brother, holding on James and Remu's shoulder, with Peter on their left. The for of them were smiling at the camera, and shovng each other around. It had been a long time since he had made his brother smile so wide. And that himself was so happy with his friends. But under all those not so pretty feelings, he felt grateful. For Peter, Remus and for James. They made his brother happy, and that was all that mattered for him.  
After detailing quicly the pictures, Regulus eyes lingered on the hundred of books hunched in the two book shelf on each side of the fireplace. It wasn't anything like the huge and haughty library of the House Black, but it gave Regulus the urge o pick one of those old books with their colorful leather jacket.  
Passing by the comfortable looking green couch, he finally walked on the first stairs. The more he climbed those, the more nervous he got. His steps feeling as heavy as if he was walking in damp mud, he walked to the left door, where the name James was engraved in the wood in golden letters. Right under the elegant writing, there had been another name that was added, scribbled in ink with a wobbly hand writing that could onnly be Siriu's. Regulus bet on why his brother had such a bad handwriting was that it annoyed their mother. Of course, as a Black, Sirius handwriting was very neat and elegant, but the boy seems to have a lot of fun in completly distording it in order to look like a toddler's.  
Regulus was a few steps away from the door when he heard another door opening behind him and some clothes ruffling.  
• Regulus ? What are you doing here ?  
The boy turned around and was faced with James, getting out of the bathroom, black hair still damp and a towel in one hand. Despite being in the middle of December, he was wearing some shorts and a sleeveless shirt.  
Regulus cleared his voice, getting red to the ear without knowing why. HE didn't really know what Sirius friends were thinking of him, nor what Sirius had told them about him. Yet, he couldn't help but to be impressed to face one of Hogwart's most popular seeker.  
• I hum... I wanted to see Sirius …  
while telling it to James, his idea seemed even more stupid. But if it was, James didn't mentionned it and simply frowned a little. HE didn't say anything for the next seconds, apparently pondering the situation. And Regulus could clearly understand what he was thinking. It was written all over him, in his grey eyes, High cheekbones and black hair. He was a Black, and they we'rent really liked by James Potter apparently.  
Regulus bit his lips again, and ruffled his hair.  
• I know, you don't like my family, but I really want to speak to Sirius, I … I miss him … I won't hurt him I swear HE admitted, eyes saying more than he could ever voice.  
James waited another minute, as if he was reading the boy's mind, trying to evaluate his sincerity and good intention. What he saw seemed to please him, and after a long moment of torturing silence for Regulus, James finaly nodded and shrugged.  
• Anyway, I can't promise anything, I'm not even sure he would open his door.  
• Really ? HE hates me that much ? Worried Regulus, feeling incredibly sad.  
• HE doesn't hate you, protested James while drying his hair, before sighing. He's angry, hurt and bloody stubborn. I mean you know him, Sirius has feeling a hundred time more intense that anyone else, so it's quite hard to change his mind.  
• Do you think you could change his mind about me ? Asked Regulus, voice filled with hopes.  
This question made James chuckle.  
• Hell, I'm not Remus... so I think you'll have to work this out yourself … I'm sorry, but come and find me if he's too harsh with you, I'll kick his butt.  
Regulus nodded, thanking him with a smile. After that, James made is way downstairs, wishtling some Muggle tune. Now, Regulus was all alone.  
He had his hand raised, ready to knock on the door when his brother's voice came from the room.  
• Go away Regulus...  
It was a weird voice, like a bark, but tainted with sadness and pain.  
• You knew I was there ? Regulus asked to the door.  
• Those wall are not stone made like the boody castle you live in, answeared the voice, all anger out.  
• Then why didn't you came out ? It was a foolish question, he already knew the answer.  
• I don't want to talk to you. Nor see you.  
Regulus felt tears tingling his eyes. His father would be out of his mind if he knew his son was crying for something like that. A Black never cried.  
• Why ? What have I done to you ? I'm your brother …  
• Exactly, you're a Black, and I don't want to be one, nor my parent's want me to be one. So just go away, it will be easier for everyone.  
The boy felt it. His heart starting to froze in his chest, his tears drying in his eyes, anger filling his whole being. It was easier. Easier than falling appart in front of that door and to beg for his brother to open. Than hoping that one day they would be like when they were children. He wanted is brother back, this strong boy with eyes burning and smile bigger than his face. But this brother didn't want him anymore. And it hurt so much that he couldn't show it.  
Without any word, Regulus cleaned his face from all trace of sadness and crossed the hallway to the stairs.  
In the room, Sirius brought his knees closer to his chin. HE tried his best to muffled his sobbs, but it was hard with how much he was crying. It was like being torn appart. Cutting all links wtih your family hence who you had been for your entire life wasn't something easy to do. Espacially when like Sirius, you used to have such a great bond with your litlle brother. Moreover, what hurt a lot was that never for the past five years, he regretted the moment when the Sorting hat enthusiastically shouted « Gryffindor ». Maybe that moment had been Sirius's excuse to definitly tear himslef appart from this family he had always felt different from. He only wished that Regulus, that he knew was a kind and sweet kid when he wasn't with his parents hadn't been chose as a Slytherin. HE knew his brother wasn't a Gryffindor, he wasn't bold and reckless as most of them. But Hufflepuff would have been nice for him. He woudl have been able to be his true self, without having to match the idea that their parents had of them. And he would have been away from those people Sirius wanted to punch in every occasion. Many times, Remus and James had to physically hold him back from jumping at those haughty idiots. Being expelled would have been the death of him, so he restrained himself. But he didn't want to let his brother be enroled among them, so he used some tortuous path. In his idea, if slytherins hated him, maybe they would not like Regulus eather and therefore leave him alone. That's why he had been so dedicated in prancking that pathetic Snivellus, adding to the fact that he was a bit too close from his best female friend and occasionnaly his bestfriend's love obssession Lily Evans. Some may say that make pranks was an odd way of protecting people you cared the most about, but that was the only way Sirius had found, with Remus's help, instead of letting the dog out on everybody that displeased him.  
What he hoped was that when there would be older, his brother and him could sit at a table and he could explain everyhting that went through his busy and crazy mind at that time.  
On his side, Regulus had stopped on the last step. James was sitting on the couch, back facing him. Regulus didn't want to make any sound. He wanted to dissapear and go cry in a corner where no one would ever see him. But like the first time, James seems to have a head start on him. The leather creaking under him, he turned around and rested his head on his arm, on the couch's back.  
• I'll go whoop his arse later, he declared, face annoyed.  
• No need, it won't change anything … shrugged Regulus, drapde in his pride.  
• Maybe, but it'll make me feel better because I hate seing him like this. James looked at him for a moment, before sighing and pointing at something behind him. DO you want some tea ?  
Regulus hesitated, but he couldn't stay here. Not with James Potter. Not with a Gryffindor.  
• That's very nice of you, but I have to join some friends... He politely declined while crossing the room.  
James followed him, brow raised in a mocking way.  
• You're actually going to meet up with Snivellus, Cal and Margareth ? You guys hang out ? What are you doing, planning your next new born sacrifice ?  
Regulus froze, and James felt that he had overdone it a little. That what Evans always told him « Stop being such a careless speaker ; and an idiot ».  
What was worse for Regulus was that he couldn't really protest against that. Of course, they wouldn't sacrifice any new born, but he knew that his friends were up to something that meant nothing good. And that wasn't like those pranks the Marauder's, and their stupid name, pulled on them. It was something much darker, something that frightened Regulus. Sometime, life knew that something was wrong and that you coudln't get out of it on your own. So it opened a door, just a crack for you to snake in and get out of this situation you don't want to be in. And this door was a cup of tea, on a green sofa with a tall boy that wasn't supposed to be his friend.  
Maybe that thank to James, he could change. Maybe he could be someone different, someone that his brother would like. Maybe he would like himself too.  
So he put his foot in the door, keeping it open.  
• Actually, I don't want to walk around town, it's too cold, so tea would be nice. He accepted.  
James smiled, and made room for Regulus to come and sit next to him. He poured some steaming tea in the flowered cup that his mother loved so much. After handing it to Regulus, he sat back, facing him, legs crossed under him.  
Regulus took a sip, ignoring the fact that James was staring at him like he was some curious animal. He almost sighed in the cup, it felt good, after walking in the cold and being rejected by your own brother. A good cup of tea was the only thing that could repair all damages, even broken hearts.  
While taking another sip, he noticed the book that James was playing with,  
• What are you reading ?  
• A book that Remus lended to me, The three Musketeers.  
• Do you like it ?  
• I do, it's almost as if I was reading about us, without the swords and the hat with feathers, of course. James joked.  
But he was sure that Remus had gave him this particular book for this reason. Remus seems like he was the calmest of them four, but few people knew that he made a lot of jokes and pranks on his own, exept that most of the time, they were too smart for people to understand.  
• Did you read it ? James asked to Regulus, not knowing wich books were allowed in the Noble Family of Black.  
• Actually, yes, but only in french...  
• Oh I forgot that you and Sirius knew how to speak french.  
• Sirius speaks french ? Repeated Regulus, surprised. He always told me that he hated because he felt arrogant when doing so.  
James laughed a little, and explained.  
• We can't really say that Sirius speaks french, he only uses it to insult people without them knowing.  
• That's … something that Sirius would do indeed. Chuckled Regulus, putting down his cup of tea.  
• You know what, that's the first time I ever saw you laugh, and we've been in the same school for four years ! Exclaimed James, smiling widely.  
• Come on, that can't be true, protested Regulus, quite amused.  
• Of course it is, you and your friends are always like this, wearing face like you hated the whole world.  
This sentence came with a rather accurate impersonation of what might look like Severus from the outside, especially from a Gryffindor perspective. But it didn't offend Regulus, instead it made him laugh louder. But for the sake of his house, he had to protest, at least a little.  
• That's just because we are serious and studious, unlike you Gryffindor who spend their time fooling around the castle to throw chickens in classrooms !  
• Hey ! That was one time and it was Sirius's idea ! Defended himself James, laughing loudly. And let me remind you that I am bestfriend with Remus bloody Lupin ! This guy litteraly eats books for dinner !  
The two boys burst out of laughter. At that moment, there were no more Houses, no more competition or grudges. If it was obvious that on Regulus side it felt good to just laugh without caring about any evil schemes, for James too, it was something new. For a moment it cleared his mind from a certain ginger haired girl. Remus would say « Finaly », if he had seen James at that moment. For many month, him and Sirius had tried to bring their friend to the conclusion that his very unrequited love for Lily Evans wasn't good for him. Because if any body knew the beautiful, confident and goofy James, only the three roomates actually heard him cry some night because it hurt so much to be alone, and only them had to comfort him and stop him from saying that he was a good for nothing idiot. Sirius and Remus were certain that Lily didn't meant any harm when she rejected James’ advances, and they couldn't even be mad at her, because when James was standing in front of her, it was like his brain was malfunctionning. The cheerful, kind and funny guy would dissapear and some arrogant and careless moron would take his place and give the young girl a terrible image of him.  
Both of them had tried to talk to her, to explain how great of a guy James actually was, and many time she herself had gave him a chance, but everytime he had made or said something to annoy her to the core. It was like a curse.  
Maybe that was because, despite all his popularity and confidence, never James had to experience to have someone liking him before he fell madly in love with them. He never had the opportunity to build feelings for someone. With Lily, it had fell upon him at the very moment he saw her.  
So with Regulus, they just laugh their head out, making lame impersonations of their classmates and teachers and sharing some burning gossips about their respective houses. It went on until they were both out of breath, face red and ribs aching. They could have kept on talking if they hadn't been interrupted by some footsteps coming from the stair case. Both of them turned around to see Sirius, standing here, hands in his sweat pants pocket and eyes darker than usual.  
• Prongs, we were suppose to study tonight … he dead panned, voice lace with anger.  
• Come on Padfoot, we're on holydays we don't have to study …. protested James.  
Sirius's hand twitched as he ran his finger through his long hairs in order to contain himself .  
• James, think for a second before talking. We have to study. Declared Sirius, emphasizing on the word « have »  
Regulus eye's were going to each of them, trying to understand what they could be talking about. But Sirius put a lot of effort in concentrating his eyes on his friends and avoiding to acknowledge his brother's presence. James was quite trapped in this situation. HE was the one who had invited Regulus to stay, but he was also the one who came up with the idea of learning how to become animagus. And no matter how fun this moment had been, it was simply out of question for him to let Remus down. But it was still quite akward to just throw out your guest, especially when it as someone like Regulus, who clearly was on the thin line at every steps he took.  
Nonetheless, the younger boy wasn't stupid, nor he wanted to damage any more his relationship with his brother, if there was still something to damage. So he poked at James shoulder and smiled.  
• It's getting late, I should go home now.  
James gave him a look that was hard to decipher. Maybe it was grateful, or dissapointed. Or maybe both.The taller boy stood up at the same time Regulus did and they started walking to the door.  
• Do they know you're here ?  
Regulus stopped. Sirius had blurted this out without thinking about it. And just like every time he only mentionned their father and mother, he started shaking with anger and his knuckles went white with how strong his grip was on the rail. The younger turned around and shook his head.  
• I didn't tell them.  
• Why ?  
• They would have forbid me to.  
• Wow, I can't believe you actually disobeyed Father... ironised Sirius, chuckling sarcasticcaly.  
• For you I would a thousand times.  
This answear made Sirius froze still. He had to keep up with his sarcasm and mocquery, or else he would cry and that wasn't part of the plan.  
• Then why didn't you do so a few years ago, muttered the older while turning back and making his way upstair without another look.  
Regulus greeted his teeth, fists so tight it hurt. Until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.  
• I'm sorry he's like this, I'll do my best to make him change, apologised James when Regulus faced him.  
There was determination in his eyes and sweetness in his smile. Regulus nodded and they walked to the door. On his way, Regulus greeted The Potters goodbye. They were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea while talking about their jobs. They waved at him with a smile and invited him for dinner next time he would show up.  
Regulus felt his heart flutter a bit and accepted enthusiastically. Once he was outside, James leaning on the front door, Regulus didn't want to leave.  
He wanted to stay here, to keep the warm light around him. His house was so cold and dark without Sirius, that it felt like it was inhabited by Death itself.  
James scratched the back of his head and finally stammered.  
• Like my parents said, you can come anytime you want, even if Sirius's not fine with it, I think that's not good for him to be so stubborn so … it'll take time but things will change okay ?  
• That's nice of you … but I don't really think I'll be able to come here anymore, especially with school starting back in a few days.  
• Then, we'll meet later, don't worry ! Declared James.  
After that, he waved him goodbye and closed the door as Regulus walked down to the yard gate.  
Regulus didn't say anything, but all of this had been a lie. They won't meet again, especially not in Hogwart. This evening had just been a glitch in the course of life. He was a Slytherin. He was a Black. And it wasn't just something about some Quidditch game or House Cup. Something real was coming. A line was starting to be draw between them. And soon, it would be a ditch. The time will come soon enough were everybody will have to choose on wich side they would stand. And for the moment, Regulus had one foot on each of them. But ultimately, his legs would start to crumble under his weight, and he'll have to jump on one of those. The questions were : Wich one ? And why ?  
While rummaging those dark thoughts, a weight fell upon his shoulder. Because after all, he was just a lonely fifteen years old boy with a warm heart burried under a pile of shadows. And a fifteen year old boy shouldn't have to worry about those things.  
Inside the house, James yawned, stretching his arm under his head. But the most exhausting was ahead. After kissing his parents goodnight, he ran through the stair case, not bothering knocking on his own room's door. Siriurs was sittin on his bed, legs crossed, a book in his hand. He didn't looked up when James crossed the room to sit on his bed, just in front of his friend. The taller boy waited a minute for Sirius to say something, even if it was mean. But he didn't, instead he simply turned the pages of his old looking book, underlining something with his pencil. Rolling his eyesn James Sighed before calling.  
• Sirius, look at me.  
• Why ? I'm busy. Said Sirius, pencil between his teeth, eyes roaming around the page.  
• Don't be an idiot, we need to talk about what happened tonight.  
• Sorry, I don't have time for that, you see I actually know who my friends are and I care for them, but maybe your forgot your own promise. Bit Sirius, still not looking at James.  
Another sigh, more exasperate from James.  
• Then, I you wanna play it like that, he declared while streching his arm to get in hand on his nighstand. Accio !  
Immediatly, the book flew from Sirius's hand to land on James’ lap, neatly closed. Sirius finally looked up, grunting.  
• You know what you've just made his illegal... He muttered, annoyed.  
James scoffed and too the book in his hand to read aloud his title.  
• Animagus, How to become a shape shifter, and look at that first page ! He read, faking surprise « Animagus charm can be only learned and used with The Ministry Of Magic’s approval and an explicit licence », Can I see your licence Sirius ? He ironically asked, planting his eyes in his friend's one.  
• That's different, hissed Sirius, deadly gaze responding to James, We're doing it for our friends Remus, have you forgotten about that ?  
• Don't bullshit me, as if Remus was only a friend for you, but that's not the matter, the matter, is you can't keep being so harsh with your little brother. Declared James, slapping his tighs in an assertive way, just like he was exposing the plan for their newest prank.  
• Why do you care ? You don't know him... Protested Sirius with a blank voice.  
• I care, because you're not happy, and he's not happy, bloody hell Sirius, he snuck out this hell house of yours, walked across the whole city to come here, in my house, just to talk to you because he misses you, and you didn't even opened the door for him !  
• Did he ? Four years ago when he arrived in Hogwart and that I waited one hour for him to come out the Slytherin dorm so that I could show him around and just spend some time with him because I was so happy that my little brother finally came to Howart. And when he showed up, what did he say to me « Why should I go with you ? You're not my brother after all. » And did he tried to talk to me after that ? Despite all my efforts ? I don't think so.  
• I know Sirius but …  
• No, I'm sorry James but you don't know... You don't know how it feels to be a shame for your parents, to be afraid to speak at dinners because you know you won't say the right thing, to be affraid of those people who come at your house at night . You don't know what it his to keep you eight year old brother busy while you father came home after « doing some cleaning outside ». I had to go away from them, or else I woud have been like them... and I would have loose everything. You, Peter, Remus, Hogwart and myself. But why did it had to meant that I would loose my little brother ? Why did he pushed me back ?  
Now Sirius was crying. But it wasn't those heavy sobbs, that came only with pain. It was those tears that burned his eyes and cheeks, just as much as his anger. James couldn't bare to see one of his friend crying. So he got up from his bed and went to sit beside his friend. Yet, he knew that in the state he was in, Sirius would push him away if he tried to only touch him, so he looked at his feet dangling over the edge of the bed and spoke.  
• Regulus isn't like …  
• James, he's a Death Eater, or he will be one soon. And he said it himself, we're not brother anymore...  
• Can I tell you a story ? Asked James. When Sirius didn't respond, he decided it meant yes. SO he started. There was a boy. This boy was like any other boy, except that he had a weird family, his father and mother had weird friends, and they were having weird discussions. But the boy didn't really cared about those adult stuff, because he had a brother. This brother was the greatest brother of all time. They were spending all of their times together, playing, laughing and being kids. And with his brother, their laughs always covered those weird discussion, and their smile were so big that they hid the real world. With his brother nothing could happen. Only one day, this brother left. And the little boy was alone with his parents. And there was nothing to hide those discsussion and reality. SO the boy had started to listen, because there wasn't anything else to do. But, the thing is, that when his brother came back, he was different, instead of hiding the reality, he kept saying that it was a bad thing, and that their parents were horrible people. But the boy was a bit lost, his brother was saying that they were horrible, yet, he was the one leaving him with them. He was the one leaving him alone in this dark reality. SO maybe, he was the one who was bad, just like his parent's told him. And there was no one to contradict them, as the brother never really came back to the house anymore. That's why, after a whole year, the boy had started to hold grudges against that brother that had left him alone. Don't you think that's only logic ?  
• Stop babying him James, he's only a year younger than us, muttered Sirius, eyes lowering down and gathering his legs to his shin. I escaped from this family, so why didn't he ?  
• He's alone Sirius. Or at least, he's not surrounded by the right person. What if the sorting hat had only seen the Black's blood you're carrying ? Maybe you would have been best friend with Snivellus by the time we are talking.  
The thought made Sirius, chuckle, but it wasn't enough to breack the heavy wall he had build around himself.  
• You don't know Regulus, James... He's fragile, in the way that he can easily fall on the dark side...  
• But that means that he can come to the light too …  
• Who are you ? Remus ? How can you have an answear for everything I say ? Grunted Sirius, throwing his head back in annoyance.  
• Come on, I'm not that stupid, I can say the right thing when the time comes !  
• Say that to Evans …  
• Hey, that's not my fault ! It's just that …  
• You're an idiot ? Suggested Sirius, tears drying slowly.  
James knew what was happening, Sirius was a real pro when it came to avoiding any subject that annoyed him. And most of the time, they were the most important ones. But James knew too well that insisting over and over wouldn't lead anywhere, so he didn't said anything and simply took his pillow to violently hit his friend with it. A wild pillow fight exploded, with James smothering Sirius on the bed, trying to make him admit that he wasn't an idiot.  
And James wasn't an idiot. So he made a promise to himself. If he had been the one to rescue Sirius, then he would do the same with Regulus. After all, he was just a smaller version of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! 
> 
> First I would like to thank you for giving this story a chance !
> 
> But I would also like to apologise for any grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not a pro at proof reading and English isn't my first language...   
> I'm also sorry for any " canon mistake", like dates, or names or anything that I got wrong from the original story. If there's someone who sees one I'll fix it !

Four days later, they were all back in Hogwart, sitting around their first breackast of this new year.   
James was always amazed at how different he felt when stepping into the castle. It was like it was the place where he could be totally himself, even a better version of himself. While walking down the halls with his friends, surrounded by students passing by, he felt funnier, more confident, more handsome. It wasn't just showing off, it was actually existing. When he was at home, surrounded by four walls, it was like it wasn't real life. There was no challenge, no surprise or new events. It was just days passing by before going back to Hogwarts.   
And he didn't noticed that only for his case, it was the same with Sirius. When being at the Potter's house, it was a break, a moment to get pumped up before letting out all his energy and crazyness in Hogwart, the only place where it was worth it.   
When in Hogwart, at least when people could see them, they were James Potter and Sirius Black, some of the most famous name of school, with every girl lurking over them and boys wanting to be part of their group of friend. James became the popular Seeker, with his jokes for every situation and charming smile that made all the girls melt and Sirius was the mysterious and rebel boy with his leather jacket and long hair. They set aside their tears, anger and wounds to be what they wanted to be, teenagers.   
And they were doing great at that. People never saw anything past this image they had set up for themselves. And theey were more than fine with it.   
• Good morning guys, Yawned Remus, coming to seat at their table, on the empty seat Sirius had kept for him.  
Sirius, James and Peter were already discussing the news, eating enthusiastically the indecent amount of food that was laid in front of them. The three of them had been extra cautious about avoiding the front pages that could only announce bad events and went directly to the sports chronical  
• You shouldn't have read so late in the night, Moony, you can barely keep your eyes open, scolded Sirius, ruffling his friend sandy hair. This gesture only made them a bigger mess than they were already and Peter laughed in his orange juice, spilling some all around him.  
• And how could you know I was awake if you weren't spleeping either ? Responded Remus, giving him his « you think you could fool me ? » look.   
This earned him a laugh and some claps from James who wistled, before being sushed down by Sirius's glare.   
James loves to tease Sirius about that, because he knew very well that everytime Remus would spend his night reading, Sirius wouldn't sleep until the other had finished. It was not because it bothered him or anything, like James had thought at first. He had the real explanation one night where he had been woke up by some footsteps. Still sleepy, he had just opened his eyes and saw Sirius, out of his bed and going to take the book Remus had fell asleep on and set it aside so that it woudln't bother the boy.   
James had almost cooed and that was the moment where he started to take into account every little gesture and look, taking notes in his mental notebook to see how things evolved between those two.  
• By the way, sayed Remus, taking a blueberry muffin and wolfing it down, I heard that Finn is a sleep walker... and that just after christmas, he fell in his stairs.  
The three others boys looked at him with round eyes, stooping all their activities.  
• Is he alright ? Inquired James, shocked by his friend's nonchalance, and instantly concerned as a team Captain.  
• Of course, or else I wouldn't be sayin it like this ! He just hurt his ankle a bit so he won't be able to play Quidditch for a week or two said Pomfrey. Explained Remus, going for his second muffin.   
The three others boys sighed in relief. Hearing that a team mate was injured wasn't something they were used to. Most of the time, their trainers was very carefull about their security, so being unable to play was very rare.   
• And since when are you interested in the Quidditch team ? Asked Sirius, brow raised.  
• I'll let you know Padfoot, that if it wasn't for the wonderful friend that I am, Nobody would cheer you on during games, they would all be screaming James's name. Retorded Remus with a smug grin.   
Watching them bein in a constant verbal jousting was something both amazing and exhausting for their friends. But it meant that things were normal, and that was the only thing that mattered.   
• Shut up, their are tons of girls cheering on me , protested padfoot, shoving spoonful of cereals in his mouth.  
The slight twist in Remus's smile didn't escaped James's eyes and notes. It was something quite new, most of the time, the interesting details appeared on Sirius's side. But since the beggining of this year, Remu's behavior had beginning to show some discret changes, for James delight. He couldn't wait to start teasing him until they finally broke this damn tension floating all around them two.   
But, suddenly, something caught James eyes and he forgot about his notes. Just in front of him, across the path, sitting alone at a table, Regulus was here, head resting his in palm as he was reading some book and eating grapes.   
And Jame's brain malfunctionned.   
• Hey ! Regulus ! He started screaming through the dinning room, waving agressivly to the other boy.  
• James ! What are you doing ? Hissed Sirius, hand flying over the table to grab his friend's arm and trying to put him down.   
• What, he's alone and there still one seat next to Peter, protested James, still smiling.   
Hearing his name, Regulus looked up and saw James waving at him. James Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, most beloved student, was waving at him, Regulus Black, a slytherin and friend with Severus Snape, in front of hundreds of student that had constantly their eyes glued on James. Just how mad the guy actually was ? Wondered Regulus. He wanted to smile at the absurdity of the situation, and maybe wave back, when he saw eyes on him, dozens o them, all throwing some bad looks, wether they were Slytherin or Gryffindor. But the worst ones were Sirius's. After failing at calming his friend, he turned around to see his little brother. They had been separate by this path for the last four years, despite the spot next to them that Sirius had always kept empty, even after he had been rejected.   
When looking at his brother, Sirius didn't know what he hoped for. Maybe he wasn't waiting for anything anymore. And he couldn't put words on how he felt when he saw Regulus sigh and gather his stuff before getting up and leaving the room without looking back at James.   
The later's smile died on his face and he slumped back on his chair like a puppet without its strings.   
Soon all the conversation went back to normal and the room was filled with noise again.   
• Oh oh look how you made him run away, snickered Peter, maybe he's going to curse you !  
His joke didn't made anyone laugh. James only smiled a little and shrugged, Sirius head was low on his bowl as he emptied it without looking up. Remus on his side, was throwing suspicious glances at his friends, definitly noticing that something was wrong, and deciding to confront them about this when they would be back in their dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here's a third chapter, I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> I would like to aopologies for anyone who might follow this story, I haven't written the fourth chapter so it might no arrive before a little while, but I'll work on it as fast as possible !

James's first class of the day was potion. And if it usually put him in such a state of stress that his hands became all sweaty, this time he didn't care.   
If Potion classes were a great torment for him wasn't because of Slughorn's arrogance or his petty comment about each and every students, or not even because that was the only class he wasn't good at. Don't be fooled, James Potter was good in every class. He in fact was almost in the top ten student of this year. And last year, he had great results in Potion. Yet, it was without mentioning his new partner for this class, who was actually the only student who got compliments from Slughorn and the one to catch up with all the mistakes the tall boy made, earning them grades good enough for nobody to notice how much of a fool James was making of himself. Because his potion partner was no one else that the one and only Lily Evans. Lily Evans with her deep ginger hair, soft features and loud laugh that could compete with Sirius's. Lily Evans, the unrequired love of James's life. Lily Evans, the only person who held the power to make the infamous James Potter blush and sweat nervously just by looking at him.  
Too absorbed in his thoughts about why did Regulus ran away this morning, James didn't hear the person coming in his back while the student were gathering around the cupboard to take their book and cauldron.   
• Well Potter, I must say I'm impressed...  
James turned around, startled. She was standing here, perfect in every way, in her prefect robe. When he was met with her emerald eyes, all his thought went through the window and his knees suddendly decided that they wouldn't support him anymore, just like every time she was near him. Taken aback, all he could do was croak.   
• What ?  
• We're in our first day of 1975 at school and you already honored us with a typical James Potter show ! She ironically admired, scoffing.   
• What ? Repeated James, not being able to form any coherent sentence as he slowly recovered his mind and started to understand the situation.   
Lily was angry, he could see it in how stiff her arms were as they were crossed on her chest, or by her foot tapping slightly on the ground. And an angry Lily wasn't something he wanted to witness. For his sake, she was still on the first phase of anger. But if he ever said something to worsen his case, it would literally have to face a storm and he might be cursed for the next tenth generations.   
• Can you not speak correctly ? She hissed, rolling her perfect eyes. I'm talking about what you did during breakfast ! Why did you have to harass Regulus like that ?  
This made Jame's insides shake, putting everything in their right place, especially his thoughts.   
• Harass him ? I didn't harass him, I was just …  
• Humiliating him in front of the whole school by attracting everyone's attention on the fact that he was alone while you, the magnificent Gryffindor were surrounded by your beloved friends, which one of them appeared to be Regulus own brother, emphasizing the quarrel between them and refreshing this subject of gossips ? She deadpanned. And close you mouth you look even more stupid...   
James obeyed, taking back his jaw that had fallen to the floor. He gulped loudly, eyes blown wide.   
• Is that what it actually looked like ? He asked, bewildered.  
• Of course ! What it was supposed to be ?   
• I was inviting him to join us …   
This time, it was Lily's turn to be taken aback and to frown a little.   
• Why would you do that ? Did you plan on putting some weird potion in his drink to make his hair turn pink ?  
• Hey, that was one time on Sn.. Snape and it was Remus's idea, and no, I didn't plan anything I just wanted him to come sit with us... Admitted James in a soft voice.   
For the first time, it bothered him that people thought of him as someone who could prank anybody as he pleased. Usually, it didn't sound that … tyrannic. Pranking Snape was a way of making him pay for being one of Lily's best friend despite those weird idea's he had no shame in claiming. Or making some collective prank on the Slytherin dorm was almost part of the « kinda friendly » rivalry between the two houses. But humiliating a younger student who had made nothing wrong just to assert some cruel dominance wasn't something he had ever think of. Was that really what people were thinking about him ? If so it made him shiver to the bone.   
• You wanted Regulus Black, to come sit with you ? Repeated Lily, not quite sure if he should believe him.  
Before James could explain anything, they noticed that they were the only two students who remained standing in front of the cupboard and that the rest of the class was looking at them while whispering.   
• Potter, would you stop distracting Miss Evans and go to your seat ? Invited Slughorn with his fawning voice and smiling to Lily.  
• Sorry Professor, I was asking Potter if we could share his book today, it appeared that I might have forgotten mine in my room, immediately answered Lily while tugging James sleeves to lead him to their shared desk.   
In any other case, Slughorn would have pestered a whole minute about irresponsible student who didn't understand the very noble art of potion. But his voice only got more dulcet when he said.   
• Don't worry Miss Evans, forgetting something happens to the best of us, especially if you've spend some extra time studying !  
Lily smiled, deciding that it was no use to precise that she had actually used her book to crush and kill that hideous Spider that erupted from under her bed, while her three roommates were screaming their lungs out. Once they were sit at their tables, book and ingredients laid out in front of them, Lily turned around and whispered, keeping on eye on what Slughorn was writing on the board.   
• Why did you suddenly want Regulus to sit with you ?  
James could lie, he could say that in fact it was actually a prank, or something that would match his image. But now, he knew what his image was in Lily's mind, and clearly he didn't like it. SO he tried what had worked with his best friends : honesty.   
• You know how he rejected Sirius in Second year ?  
• How could I forget, he went for a two hour run around the castle...   
• Yes it was pretty ugly, but it looks like Regulus has changed his mind … and four days ago he showed up at mine to talk to Sirius.   
Lily's head spun around, eyebrows raised.   
• Really ? She wispered-shout. What happened ?  
• Well... Be careful with that, you have to stir it clock wise... he warned, taking the long iron ladle from the girl's hand, before going back on track. Well, it was ugly … At first Sirius didn't want to talk to him, so I did, and then Sirius showed up and said some quite mean thing to his brother and … it didn't went smoothly to say the least.  
• And your part in that ?   
• Regulus is nice, and funny, quite like Sirius actually, yet less hot tempered I think, so it would be a real shame if he spent too much time with Sni... Bellatrix and the whole group of… Pure Blood fanatics.   
Talking about all of this too Lily was like walking on some eggs. Never they had any serious conversation like that. Thus, he really did not know what terms and topics were appropriates.   
• I never thought you would be so.... Started Lily before being Startled by Slughorn's voice.  
• Potter ! Stop chatting !  
It was a fun thing to say, as if it was possible to chat on your own. But it was some very typical Slughorn. When something didn't matched his perspectives, he just applied the techniques « If I don't mention it, it does not exists ». James snickered before smiling to Lily. They would have to put an end to their first serious conversation.   
Yet, James wasn't at ease. What had said Lily about his behavior bothered him, even more when he came to the conclusion that Regulus had might felt the same way she did, which would explain why he had left the room.   
• Earth to Potter, he heard. When he turned his head, Lily was waving at him.  
Most of the time, she had to keep him from burning the place down, she was wearing her desperate look. But this time, it was a little less annoyed, and he could even see a tiny hint of amusement in her green eyes. That was new. And he liked it.   
The first half of the day went on. Regulus on his side had spent a quite awful morning. All Slytherins were throwing weird glances at him, and Gryffindor had made more fun of him than usual.   
• Why didn't you came to the last meeting?  
Regulus looked up from his notebook. Cal was sitting on his left, blue eyes on the board but visibly waiting for an answer. His tone wasn't anything like a friend worrying or being curious. It was cold and reproachful.   
The boy had tried his best avoiding his friend for the all evening and morning, but during classes, he had no choices but to go to his usual seat, next to Cal Primus.   
• I was sick, Lied Regulus, was it interesting ?  
• Very, there was a new member, Lord Skeen, he spoke very well. That one clearly knows how to motivates slackers.   
• There were some ?   
• Like always, you know Theodorine, she came back with an idea for some petition. Scoffed the blond boy, taking some notes, faking to listen.  
• Is it bad ? Regulus liked the idea of a petition, at least it wouldn't hurt anyone.   
• Are you kidding me ? It's no time for a petition ! He whisper-shouted, frowning. It's time for action ! The Ministry won't do anything, so we have to take the matter in our own hands.  
Regulus shivered. If would lie if it wasn't a bit out of excitement. They had made some « actions », writing insults on a mudblood house, messing with a muggle's mind until they thought they were crazy. Those were thrilling and fun to do as a group But this time, his friends seems to refers to some different type of actions. And he would also lied if he said it didn't frightened him. Even more because he couldn't tell that to his friend.  
• Do you have any plans ?   
• They have some for the public, but with Margareth, we thought that we could do something here, in Hogwarts. Their lax policy had been up for too long...   
• In Hogwarts ? What do you wanna do ?   
• We don't know yet, we were counting on you for some ideas, but maybe something related to that mudblood...   
• Who ? Inquired Regulus, feeling more and more ill at ease.   
• We'll talk about this later, McGonnagal is looking at me …   
Regulus would have liked to force his friend to tell him more, but it would only bring him trouble.. So he swallowed his frustration and lowered his head to take notes.   
Half an hour later, class was dismissed and Regulus gathered his stuff. Arguing that he had an assignment to work on, he declined his friend's invitation at lunch.   
He was heading to the door, when he saw James waiting in front of his class, laying back on the wall, ignoring superbly every Slythering that whispered around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading this chapter 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos they are deeply appreciated ! 
> 
> And on a side note, I imagined this story after a discussion with a very good friend, so if you stop bye, thanks MB for this inspiration !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter four ! I hope you'll like it !

– What are you doing here ?  
Regulus had waited for everyone to leave before asking his question. He had leaned against the wall, just like James. Unless that the older boy seemed way more anxious than him. James cleared his throat a few times before ruffling his air and actually answering.   
– Okay … Look, I’m sorry for this morning. It didn’t mean to make fun of you, or embarrass you or anything, I just … I don’t know, I…  
– What are you talking about ?  
James’ eyes that had been glued to his shoes finally went up to look at Regulus, blown wide like a deer caught in a flashlight.  
– What I am talking about ? Well, this morning, you know when I… akwardly answeared James while waving like he did this morning.  
Regulus finally seemed to understand, and he laughed. That alone took James by surprise.  
– You’re not mad a me ?  
– Why would I be ?  
– Because, you ran away…  
– James I’m a Slytherin. And a Black. I can’t go and seat with you all of a sudden. People are watching me you know ?  
– So … We’re fine ?  
– We’re fine. Actually, I need to tell you something.  
The sudden change of Regulus slightly worried James.   
– Hum, okay, is there something wrong ?  
– Maybe, but we can’t talk here, people might hear us.  
Then Regulus proceeded to grab James’ sleeve and drag him across the hallways. From time to time, and at each intersections, he would stop and throw suspicious glare around him, fearing that someone might appear out of nowhere and find the both of them here. The stiffness in Regulus’s back and hand started to properly scare James. He seemed like the younger boy had a real reason to be so careful and suddenly, and for the first time, Hogwart did not feel as safe as it usually was. James’ himself started to dread every corner, and the fact that most of the time, you could not see if someone was walking towards you. Then, at some point, Regulus stopped.  
– Regulus ? Called James when he saw where they were.  
– Yes ?  
– That’ s a cupboard you know. That’s like the cupboard next to the girl’s bathroom…  
– And ? Moaning Mirtle can’t hear us here, and no one ever comes. Answered Regulus while opening the doors, revealing a dark, yet empty cupboard.   
Regulus had a point. Yet, being in a cupboard with Regulus, was not a situation in which James ever imagined himself.   
– I’m pretty tall …  
To that, Regulus responded by a judgmental look and a sigh. He brushed his hair off his face and gesture toward the cupboard.   
– For the love of Merlin, get in there tall boy.  
James hesitated for a split of second before sighing to and squishing himself inside the narrow space. When he was seated, Regulus joined him and after a bit of struggle for the two of them to fit their legs correctly, Regulus shut the door, plunging them in darkness. Yet it didnt last long as he quickly cast a Lumos spell. As soon as his wand lit up, he started talking.  
– Someone came to my house, just before I left for Hogwart.  
James first instinct was to ask if they had robbed anything, but judging by the look on Regulus’ dark face, it was not about a robbery.   
– You mean, some of the pure blood supremacist creeps that Sirius told me about.  
– Yes, except that …  
A shivers shook Regulus’s entire body, making the light flicker at the tip of his wand. When james noticed it, he rested his hand on his, steadying the light. James’ skin was warm noticed Regulus. And his voice was even warmer when he whispered.   
– Hey, Reg, you’re safe here. You’re at Hogwarts, your brother’s here. I am here.  
Regulus nodded, the lump in his throat slowly disappearing.   
– He was so powerful James, and so … dark. I was in my room when he came to the house, and I swear I could feel a cold win falling over the room, and it was like the sun was not shining anymore and … I couldn’t see his face, but …. This man, he’s dangerous. Really, he’s nothing like any of my parent’s friends.  
Sure thing, James took Regulus’ declaration very seriously. Too many times he had heard his parents whisper in the kitchen when he was supposed to be asleep, to ignore the situation. The hatred against Muggle and Muggle born had never been so visible and harsh. They even talked on the muggle news of a entire family who had been found in their house, screaming in pain and agony, without any trace of violence, poison or anything rational. This had shaken the entire wizard community. Someone was out here, using forbidden curses on innocent people, and nothing or anyone seemed willing to stop them.   
– You’re safe here Regulus, simply repeated James, too taken aback to think clearly. In fact, he did not even believe himself.  
– I’m not worried about myself. I am worried about my parents, and every muggle born… and Sirius.  
The mention of this name shook James awake.   
– Sirius ? Why him ?  
– They mentioned his name. I couldn’t hear them, but I’m sure they mentioned him, multiples time.  
– How can you be so sure if you couldn’t hear them ?  
Regulus pulled his sleeve up, revealing a tiny black dot, that could be a mole, if it weren’t moving in circle around the boy’s pale forearm.   
– It’s a spell we found in a book at home, when Sirius and I were kids. It was at the time when things started to go downhill between him and mom and dad. If someone in the house mention Sirius’ name, the dot will stop moving and shine. It works the same for my name on Sirius’ arm. Most of the time, I would tell him to not come home right know.  
– That’s bloody brilliant, the pun wasn’t on purpose. So they talked about Sirius, and what ?  
– Sirius knows a lot of things. In fact he even took some letter when he left the house. So… in my parent’s eyes, he’s a threat.  
– He’s there son …  
– James you don’t understand, for the black family he’s a traitor to his own blood, he’s not their son, he’s their enemy.  
– That’s something huge you’re telling me… I have to talk to the guys, especially Sirius. I mean… there might be a war coming toward us.  
– A war ?  
James suddenly understood that he had went too far. Some things were not to be said lightly, especially to anyone. So he shook his head and smiled.   
– Don’t worry, I’m just being dramatic, everything’s going to be fine.  
– No James, they aren’t, and there’s going to be a war, you’re right. You’re right about everything. You have to tell the others about it, about that man. But …  
– But what ?  
Regulus bit his lips, eyes moving fast, mumbling quietly.   
– You can’t tell them I’m the one who told you this.  
– Why not ?  
– Because, I’ll be more useful if no one knows I’m friend with you. If the slytherin trust me enough they’ll tell me everything, and then, I’ll tell you.  
– So, you’ll be like, a spy ?  
– I guess. But this is no game James.  
Regulus saw James’ face darken and become serious.   
– I know Regulus, when one of my friend is in danger, I know this is no game.  
They shared a knowing look before Regulus broke eye contact and shifted toward the door.   
– Then, I’ll get going. Maybe we can meet like this in a few days, you’ll just have to … I don’t know, forget to wear your tie and we’ll meet at the same time as today if you have anything new.  
– Works for me.  
Regulus nodded and opened the door, and suddenly, light was flooding the cupboard. And James couldn’t help but think that it was a shame. After all, being in this cupboard had not been such a pain. Or maybe it had been being with regulus that had made it bearable.   
– Regulus wait !  
Regulus stopped his feet as he was stepping out. He turned around to see James holding his sleeve.   
– You’ve… I mean … You’re brave. I mean, it takes courage to tell someone about something like that, and I’m glad you trust me enough on this.  
Regulus smiled and chuckled, fiddling with the strap of his bag.   
– I’m going Gryffindor style..  
That made James laughed and his eyes soften.   
– I’ll take care of Sirius, you have my word.  
– Thanks, it means a lot to me … Regulus said, before starting to walk away.  
Then, after just a few steps, he turned around and grinned a little.   
– You know… I would have liked to sit with you this morning.  
After a few seconds of astonishment, James burst out laughing, Regulus quickly joining him. After they were done, James grinned back and told him.   
– Yeah, it would have been neat… We’ll do that one day !  
And Regulus walked away, a huge smile sprawled across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it ! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and useful !


	5. Chapter 5

The four Marauder's room was quiet, wich was only one rare thing to cherish, especially for their other comrades. James, Peter and Remus would say that it was due to Sirius's absence. But it would be at least a hint of a lie, in fact, most of the time, it would be James bugging Sirius about some stupid topic, peter would join them, fearing to be left apart. Remus would be the last one to keep his mind in his homework or book, until James or Sirius's would maybe not so unwillingly, let slip some false information that would force Remus to step in, grunting and calling them idiots, nonetheless adding to the conversation.   
That time, Potter and Pettigrew were playing card on James's bed while Remus was in his pajamas, huddled up on the couch in the corner of the room, a book in his head, brow furrowed as his favorite character was faced with a very stressful situation.   
Although, this peace was abruptly shattered into pieces when barged into the room a very exited Sirius, slamming the door behind him and literally running to the center of the three beds. The three of his friends directed their attention toward him, shaken to the bones.   
• Guys ! We're going to a gig ! Tomorrow ! In London ! Declared Sirius, brandishing some yellow and pink poster, with dirty writing that screamed a date and a place.  
Without surprise, his excitement washed directly over Peter and James who jumped from their bed to snatch the paper from their friends hand, eyes glistening with joy.   
• How did you got this ? Asked James.  
This kind of information wasn't one to be find on Hogwarts wall, or even in any Wizard news paper.   
• You know Trisha ? Well her cousin's married to a girl's who's best friend is a muggleborn ! So she had this poster and I asked her to give it to me, in exchange of doing her next Potion Essay !  
• You hate Potion …. and this year, Potions hates you... deadpanned Remus from his seat, feeling suspicious.   
• Of course I' won't be doing it, you will. He shot back, shrugging as if it was normal.   
Remus gasped, mouth opening wide as his eyes ware tainted with anger.   
• Don't you have forgotten about something in all of this ? Maybe I don't know ? Asking me before offering to do someone's else essay ? He cried out, throwing his amrs in the air.  
• Come on that's not a big deal, and I have no time in negociating further ! You don't understand, this group … It will make history ! I can feel it !   
• Sirius ! I have two essays due for this week ! How can you be so selfish ? And the moon's in three days ! How could have you forgotten about this !   
• Well in this case, that makes two of us selfish because, even if I know how much it sucks for you before full moons, we can't stop living our own life !  
James and Potter had watched the arguments without making any sounds, taking a step backward to avoid every collateral damages. For the last few weeks, the numbers of fights exploding between the twos boys who were supposed to be best friends had only increased day by day. It had worried James a lot, as it seems that they had started after he had witnessed the biggest tiny hints in both of their behavior. For him, it was obvious, those two didn't want to be just friends anymore. And knowing both of them, it scared them more than everything. Yet, it was simply impossible to only discuss with them about it as they were both insecure, oblivious and stubborn.   
But, hearing those harsh words and seeing the pained look on both of their faces, James knew that if he let them deal with their feelings on their own, without stepping in at least in time of crisis, soon, their would be nothing left of their friendship. And that moment was a true crisis, as Remus face went red and shivering with anger, and Sirius excitement was replaced with fear and remorse.   
• Sirius, you take that back. Now. Ordered James, walking between the two boys, And Remus, you can trust us on that case, you'll be fine, I'll personally keep an eye on you, I promise.  
The two boys wanted to respond, to bark back, but James raised his eyes brows, just like he would with some disobedient child. After a second of this silent duel between them three, Sirius sighed, Brushing his long hair back.   
• You're right, I'm sorry Moony, I've been an arse on this... I really hope that you won't think that you're a bother in any way... you're one of my most important person.  
• I'm sorry that I've got mad so quickly, I didn't want to ruin this for you. Mumbled Remus, eyes low and feet bumping the floor like a scolded child.   
• Thanks Merlin, you guys can be such babies lately ! Grunted James, before sitting on his bed, rubbing his temple.   
Apart from Sirius and Remus’ constant bickering, the last few weeks had been purely exhausting for James. First, it appeared that the third floor girl bathroom was the place Alice and Franck from Jame’s transfiguration class had their weekly date. That had been quite an awkward situation to see them standing, mouth hanging low when he got out of the closet after his first encounter with Regulus. Well they had not seen Regulus, but they had seen a first boy coming out of the closet, quickly followed by James. So under the fire of their hundred of questions, James had to tell them the truth, mostly because he knew Alice and Franck were fierce and loyal. It wasn’t a rare sight to see them hanging pro muggle poster or having their “ Welcome home sessions” in the schoolyard for all the muggle born first year, without any house distinction, to explain them all the tricks and knowledge they would need in order to overcome the painful change of habitat. So if he had to tell someone about this dark wizard, it was them. Obviously, he had hid Regulus’ existence, simply telling them that it was a first year who was afraid of what he had heard in the news. Franck and Alice did not buy it, James knew that, but they were enough aware of the delicate situation to play along, not even asking who the first year was. The three of them then agreed to meet again, the code to meet was that James would ask Alice for help for Transfiguration, and they would meet after quidditch practice at the same spot.   
With that settled, James still had to talk to the other three marauders. Peter almost turned into a puddle of tears after James was done explaining. To his friends, he said that he had overheard a group of slytherins talking about a new wizard. He hated every moment of this discussion. Lying to his best friend was definitely one of the hardest and most disgusting thing he had ever had to do. But it seemed to be the right thing to do. James had not tell Sirius about the fact that he was in danger. Knowing Sirius he would have gotten mad and told that he was strong and old enough to protect himself. It would have been certain that he would have one way or another get himself in big trouble just to prove his point. He told them about Franck and Alice too, and then Remus had asked the question James dreaded the most. “ What are we gonna do ? I mean, how can we make any differences ? James had not thought that trough. So they decided that the best solution was to keep their eyes and ear open, learn about every encounter, every pro pure blood and if possible, any violent action to prevent them. Being condemned to be absolutely powerless while being on a constant state of alert had being excruciating.   
The only relief in James’ week were actually hanging out with Regulus. James initiated their second encounters few days after the first one, to tell him about Franck, Alice, the marauders, and Kingsley Shackerbott who had overheard their conversation one night and had firmly stated that he was in. But then, after sharing all the news, none of them had wanted to leave the cupboard. They had sat in silence for a while, before James finally asked him which Quidditch team was Regulus’ favorite. That was completely out of the blue, but Regulus’ appreciated it. And after declaring that the Harpies were the best team at the moment, they stayed a little while chatting about everything and anything. And they had met a lot after that, in fact almost everyday or so, when homework and social life allowed them to. It was so nice for the both of them to shut the world out and just talk and laugh.   
Yet, every encounter dug deeper the whole in James’ heart as he felt he was betraying his friends. That’s why he couldn’t bare to see Sirius and Remus tearing each other off. And that’s why they all needed that special night out.  
– I’ll do the potion essay Sirius.  
The three other boys turned around to watch James. And suddenly a huge smile lit up Siriu’s face, that spread among the rest of the boys. Sirius ran toward him, crushing him under his full weight, hugging his face against his chest.   
– Mate, you’re the best. Like no joke, you’re the freaking best ! The brunette cheered while ruffling the nest on James’ head.  
– Yeah Yeah I know, Agreed James, wrestling with Sirius’s to give him pay back. Then after he was comfortably sat on a very wiggling Sirius, he turned toward Remus.  
– You’ll be alright Rem ?   
Remus hesitated, then he looked at Sirius, still trying to get James off him, he softly smiled and nodded.   
– If the three of you noisy brat leave me sleep for the two next night, and one of you makes my bed every morning for the next two weeks, I guess I can make it.  
– You filthy profiteer, growled Sirius already red because of all his effort, of course I’ll do anything for you to come, it would be no fun without you.  
James saw the smile on Remus’s face grow and it struck him. That concert would be the day. He would get them to finally sort their mess out. May he be damned if after that night the two of them are not together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Here's a new chapter, I wrote it quite quickly so I hope it's good nonetheless !   
> I'd be glad to read your feedback so feel free to comment !

-So this is the place ? Asked Peter, nose scrunched in discomfort.  
The four of them had just got off Sirius' motorbike, or in Remus' words “ engine of hell” and they were standing in the middle of a dark street, that was glistening with rain. The buidling in frotn of them was not very high, and it was nothing better than a block of concrete, pierced with a few broken glass window, and a huge door that seemed to have been teared off a warehouse. Some people were standing outside, and never the four boys had seen such strange specimens. There was a girl with pink hair, a bobby pin in her eyebrow, and fishnet stockings, she was next to two boys, one with spiky red hair and leather jacket with a skull poorly painted in the back, the other one with an green iroquois haircut that was higher than the door, with a huge A in a red circle on the back of his military jacket.  
The entire place was vibrating with loud music and reeking beer and sweat and something else than none of the four teenagers dared to identifie.  
\- Is that a dead rat over there ? Asked Remus.  
James was ready to confirm it when he was cut out by a loud scream coming from Sirius. Never they had seen their friends so exctatic. He had almost kill them all when he could not stop himself from shaking like a madman while they were in the air.  
\- Guys isn't the coolest place you've ever seen ? He jubilated, opening his arm to embrace the scenery.  
\- Do we have to give you an honest answer or can we lie ? Deadpanned Remus, hand in the pocket of his brown jumper.  
\- Come on Moony, take your broom off your butt, growled Sirius while pinching both his friend's cheek.  
Remus definitly did not like it and he slapped the hand off his face, making Sirius frown. The taller boy passed across the brunette, heading straight to the door. \- The sooner we'll get in there, the sooner we'll be out.  
\- Hey Oldman, you shouldn't have come if your plan was to ruin our entire night, called Sirius, now boiling with anger. To that, Remus only raised his middle finger at him and mumbled something that was not to be repeated. \- We should have left him in the dorm, with his stupid books... Sirius said, starting to head toward the door that Remus had already disapeared behind. But that before that James reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his leather jacket and held him back.  
\- Guys, we stay together, we can't leave without one of us, so all of you stick to me and the first thing we do inside is look for Remus.  
\- Back off Man, I'm not here to look after this pain in the ass... He's a big boy he'll.. Started to whine Sirius before being interrupted by a slap behind his head.  
\- What the hell Sirius, it's remus we're talking about. So cut the crap and put yourself in someone else's shoes for once in your life. We don't know how painfull it must be for Remus, and he came just for you, dumbass, so me and Peter are gonna stay by the bar and you go find him and apologise. No matter what, we'll meet in two hours by the bike.  
The two other boys nodded, Peter more enthusiastically than Sirius.  
Inside, it was hotter and damper than a sauna. James felt his stomach go straight up the tip of his lips when he smelled the gut twisting smell that filled the room. Peter's first instinct was to put his hands over his hears. TO his defense the music was the loudest and messiest they had ever heard. The four guys on the stage played like crazy, and one of them already had a bloody nose, and his bare torso was almost red with blood.  
James sighed. The place was really dark and packed, it would be a real pain to find Remus among the crowd. The only positive thing was that their friend's style clashed so much with the rest of the public. With a snap of his fingers James pointed the bar on the left for Peter to go with him, and with a tilt of his head, he indicated the crowd to Sirius. The later rolled his eyes but obeyed nonetheless, merging quickly with the audience.  
After refusing to order anything, which had not put the petite waitress hile fully tattooed arms, James and Peter stayed againstthe counter. Peter's eyes were on the scene bobbing his head to the music, while James was searching through the crowd. In any other situation, he would have trusted Remus to do great on his own. But the night before the full moon was nothing like the other days. Three scenarios were possible. Either Sirius would find the werewolf in a corner, crying every tears in his body, or panicking and pacing around outside, and the third one would be the worst to handle on such a situation, Remus would have a burst of confidence, mixed with an unmatched agressivity.  
But what were the odds for that to happen ? Most of the times, Remus would be in the two first states. Yet, something had to go wrong and James cursed himself when he saw it happen. It was like watching a muggle movie, in slowmotion. James' eyes crossed the room, landed on the bathroom door that the girl was pushing, her hand in Remus', and their two figures disappearing in the dimly lit room. Then, James saw Sirius, standing in the middle of the crowd, his back facing the scene, his eyes glued to the bathroom door.  
James took a step, but it was too late, Sirius was storming outside the room. James sighed and decided that he had had enough. Everry time he gave them the opportunity to settle things like grwon up, they blew it. SO this time, he would force things out. That's what he did, he stood out peter, and rushed toward the bathroom. He did not know what he was supposed to find there. But surely not Remus on the ground, sobbing like a giant baby, the girl in high heekls and bleached hair running a soothing hand ovver his back and telling him that he would be fine.  
When she saw James the girl gave him a dark look.  
\- Are you that Sirius dude ?  
Taken aback, James blabbered:  
\- Hum no I'm James, a friend of this guy.  
\- Well you should take better care of him, that's a shame for such a cutie to spend his night crying on the ground because of a stupid arseholl...  
Well, they're kind of two idiots in this case, but I appreciate and I'll remember it ! Now, can I talk to my friend ? Please ?  
The girl hesitated, asked Remus if he was fine, and after he nodded, she got up and went out, after James had thanked her for taking care of his friend.  
James stood there in silence for a minute, before Remus sniffled and asked, without raising his head from where it was rested between his arms.  
\- You knew ?  
_ About what ?  
\- Sirius, you dumbass.  
James smiled and went to sit next to remus, raising his hand to pat his friend's head.  
\- Of course I knew, I would have been stupid if didn't notice it.  
\- I'm an idiot... how could I think that it would work...  
This time, James was a bit surprised.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Sirius of course... he hates me.  
That was too much for James to bear. He got up and flung his arms over his head.  
\- I can't believe I'm actually listening to so much crap !  
And without any further beating around the bush, he kneeled back in front of Remus and pocked his head to make him raise his face. When he captured Remus' eyes, he told him, emphasizing every words.  
\- Listen you dense genius, Sirius is head over heeld for you. You can't even imagine. So please, have mercy for me and get your butt out of here and go find him outside, I swear it's unbearable to see you two dance around each other. Or do something, like, blind me with a rusted fork but please …  
\- Okay okay, stop being all dramatic, I'm going to talk to him. But if you're wrong, I'll go get that rusty fork, Remus cut him, drying his eyes and nose in his sleeves and getting up.  
Thanks Merlin, finally. Concluded James, letting himself fall on the floor while Remus exited the room.  
James waited a few minutes hear, appreciating a kind of peace, before remembering that he had left Peter alone and standing up to join him back.  
Peter had not moved an inches, still jamming to the music. He simply jolted a little when James appeared against next to him. After explaining quickly what had happened, they resumed to listen to the music, which wasn't half bad as he had thought in the first place. It was only half an hour later that the front door opened again, and James smiled when he saw Sirius and Remus, walking in, Sirius arm around Remus' waist. The two of them were simply beaming with happiness when they arrived in front of their two friends. James stared at them, making them blush before mbracing them in a bone crushing hug that made them scream.  
\- Damn I love you, you dense morons. I'm so happy for the both of you.  
Seing the tiny tears gathered in the corner of their friend's eyes, the new couple shared a glance before smiling and hugging him back, Remus grabbing peter to hug him to.  
The rest of the night went smoothly, except that they got into a fight. But for a punk concert, that wasn't out of the ordinary. What was unusual for the locals, was to see four teenagers taking off on a flying motorbike. But no one ever believed this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter ! 
> 
> I did not change the tags or warning because there's nothing explicit, only allusions, but the beginning of the chapter might be a little touchy, so if anyone has a problem with it i'll change the tags/ warning. 
> 
> Let me know if you have anything remarks or demand, It will aways be appreciated !

James was tired. More than tired, he was exhausted. His eyes were so heavy he wasn't sure they were still open. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do either. Was it slumping back on his bed and sleep his life away, or would he like to punch in the face every people, espacially the one who did nothing to him. Everybody knew that James Potter was one of the kindest person, thus, little knew unlike his roomates and best friends, that when sleep deprived, the black haired boy turned to be utterly appaling, despite his own will. And sleep deprived, he had been for the last two weeks. Since he had started to have those dreams, he dreaded to close his eyes at night. They weren't nightmares, at all. On the contrary, there were those type of dreams that were competly normal and healthy for a boy his age, had said his father one day. Furthermore, that weren't his first ones. Yet, the problem was that they were more and more frequent. And the main problem was the person they implied. After a few nights, James had thought about telling Sirius and Remus about those, especially because they might be the only person around the whole castle that could understand him and his doubts. Yet, those two were so immerged in the other and so discustingly cute that he didn't want to bother them with his little problems. Plus, it would have been a really akward moment. James could only shiver when picturing himself telling Sirius he had dreamed of his little brother. No that was simply out of question.   
So James had just decided to delay as much as he could the moment for him to go to sleep. And the reason why he did it was the worst part of this whole problem. Because when waking up after one of those dreams, James didn't felt disguted, angry or anything that should have been normal for him a few weeks ago. At the time when he did not spend most of his free time with Regulus, in their secret spot.   
The boy felt dissapointed. His bed was empty. And he only felt lonelier than ever. The more he dreamt about Regulus, the harder it was to wake up and to come back to that cold reality.   
After a week end spent between dozing off on his homework and dozing off on the last instructions they had to learn in order to become Animagi, Monday came, and the first class, Potion was on the point of beginning.   
Students were gathered in front of the classroom, all gathered in small groups, chatting and snickering. James was alone, only the wall supporting him made him look like he was alive. Remus and Sirius were late, and it was no surprise, considering that they had spent most of the night whispering and laughing softly. James couldn't blame his sleepiness on them, he had been awake way longer after they had finally went to sleep.  
That day, the useless chattering around him was like sand paper to his ears. But he flinched when he overheard a particular conversation. And a situation that was totally usual. A feet away from him, Lily was surrounded by a few of her friends, espacially her roommates. And her beautiful face was distoreded with panic.   
\- I told you ! I can't find it !  
\- Keep calm Lily, where did you put it last ?  
\- I don't know ! I worked in the library, I came back, went to sleep and this morning I couldn't find it, it wasn'ton my nightstand !   
\- That's okay, we don't need it for our first class, reassured Saphir, a tall girl with dark skin.We'll go back to the dorm and look for it just after...  
Lily couldn't respond as Slughorn arrived, running a little, his hair less fancier than usual. That was a weird day, thought James, painfully tearing himself off his wall, like a mussel from its rock. Weirdly enough, he was the one to go to their desk first. Hence he was the one to see it first, before the ginger girl. That would have been a smart move to swiflty put his book over it, or to cast some quick spell to repair it. But James's mind was too foggy to do anything. All he could do was stare, with some round eyes and a slack jaw at the word encarved in the wood of their desk, taking all the surface. Mudblood.   
The only thing that pulled him off his trance was that orange glimpse his eyes caught on his right side. He turned his head. Lily was standing, shoulder grazing over his own. But the boy didn't went excatic about this insingificant touch. Anf it had nothing to do with his sleepiness. It was because of Lily's pale face, her stiff posture and quivering lip. And the wand on her side of the desk, or more precisely, the three pieces of what used to be her wand, the first item of wizardry her parents had bought her, on her first day as a witch. Without her wand, despite her grades, friends and skills, she returned to what she had been for the first eleventh year of her life. A Muggle. And a Muggle's place wasn't in Hogwart. That was the message that delivered the people who commided this inhuman, cruel and shamefull crime. They wanted throw her out of their world. Because she was a mudblood, just like her desk now said.   
But that wasn't fair. She was a witch. She could do everyhting those pure blood could, and even better than most of them. Hogwart was her home. They couldn't take it from her. She wouldn't allow it.   
Not only James jolted, but the whole class and even the walls trembled when a loud scream, likely an animal groan exploded trough the room. Every eyes turned to Lily. And before anyone could say anything, she grunted again, and putting all her strenght and anger in this gesture, she flipped back the heavy wooden desk, making the glass recipient shatter on the floor and bboks and caudron fall in loud thuds.   
\- I'm going to destroy them ! She shouted, a scream that came from the deepest of her guts.  
Face red, she took a step to run to the door, ready to chase down whoever made this. But she was held back by a hand on her arm.   
Fuming, she turned around to see Potter holding her back, his eyes half closed.   
\- Don't go, we all know who did that, we'll go to Dumbledore and he'll do what is appropriate...  
\- Appropriate ? she screamed back, Tearing her arm off his hand. Nothing here is appropriate ! And we all knew it ! They came to mess with me, then they'll see what I've got !  
James wasn't like Sirius, he wasn't magnetic. He wasn't like Remus, he didn't have his words, he wasn't like Peter, he wasn't cute. But despite being the worst of them three to deal with this kind of angry Lily, he knew that the only thing the people who did that wanted was Lily exploding so that they could have her expelled. SO he had to hold her back. Yet, he was sleepy. Hence annoyed.   
\- Come on Evans don't be an idiot, and use your head, you must be filling it for something !  
The answer came very quicly. Lily cursed under his breath and pushed him back. Very hard. And James was in the worst shape he had been for a while. By the force of the blown, he tripped over his own feet and fell, hard on the ground, his head hitting the corned of the desk behind their. The world started to spin around him. All he could see was a wave of Auburn hair running to the door, followed by twenty students, really excited to see their head girl snap out of her mind.   
Not looking back, fearing that if she saw how she had hurt James, she would feel too guilty to leave him behind, she focused on her anger . Fist clenched, she stormed out the room, not giving the slightest interest in the people following her. She went through the hallway, steps quick and heavy, hair bouncing furiously around her. They wanted her to be a Muggle, then they see how Muggles do business. Heading straight to the Slyterin dorm, she turned around a corner. Then she hit a wall. But there was no wall in this part of the hallway. And wall weren't suppose to grunt in pain.   
\- Lily ?  
Remus raised his brows, while Sirius took a step back, rubbing his chest in pain. The girl definitely had a forehead made of stone.  
The two boys emerged out of their happiness dimension when their best friend only frowned deeper and shoved them with her shoulder to past through them. But it seems like her friends had some specialty which could be named as « Wrist grabbing and revenge stopping » .   
Before she could run out off their reached, Sirius's hand flew over her arm and firmly gripped it. Lily was ready to turn around and push him back, but Sirius was way quicker. With a swift gesture, he pulled her against him, and in less than a second, his two arms were circling her, hugging her flush against his chest.   
\- Sirius … let me go … now. Ordered Lily, breathing fast with anger and teeth gritted.  
\- Oh Head girl getting all bossy.. he chuckled, resting his chin on her head. Okay, I'll let you go... just after you tell me why you're so angry.  
\- Stop being such a …   
She didn't know what kind of insult she could have used. But it didn't matter, because she was cut before she could figure it out, by a warm and long hand caressing her head. Remus had take a step closer, and was now darting his sweet eyes on her. His soft smile was a quiet invitation. And no one could resist that smile. First year, seventh year, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, even McGonnagall was weak in front of such a genuine kindness. And a furious Lily was not different. Except that usually people didn't sob when he pulled it out. Which Lily did. Gradually, she broke down in Sirius's arm. Her fist tightened on the back of his robe, her lips started shaking and her breathe was even frantic, as if she was drowning in her own tears.   
\- MY … my ...my wand, they.. they broke it … and ...and wrote...Mudblood. She stammered.  
Good thing that she hadn't bumped in Sirius alone. Or else the whole castle would have collapsed into ashes by the end of the day. And Remus knew that better than anyone else. Taking another step forward, he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulders, feeling them trembling with anger. Still combing slightly Lily's hair, he murmured, embracing both of them.   
\- Lily, you're worth much more than any of those who did that. Your talent and right to be here don't lay in a wand, or in some blood in your veins. You are a witch, you are an amazing person and you belong there no matter what they may think.  
He felt the girl squirm under his hand and trying to escape Sirius arms. With a shared glance, Sirius secured his hold on her, drawing soothing pattern on her back. Remus, went back on whispering.  
\- You belong here, but they are much more powerfull than you. And I'm not talking about magic, or even physical strenght, we all know you could knock off every bloke in this school, but on their side, if you only lay one finger on their pathetic self, they'll get you expelled before you could bat a lash. I know this is unfair, I know this is a shitty world. But it would get even worse if you're not around. Who will comfort first year on their second night out of their home ?  
Who will defend Muggles and muggle borns against those morons bullying and insults ? Added Sirius, smiling softly.   
And more important, who in the world will be able to restrain us four to get killed, or worse expelled ? Remus laughed.   
The two boy's heart felt much more lighter when Lily's little and sobbing laugh resonated trough Sirius's rib-cage.   
\- You see, your presence here his absolutely crucial ! So don't go, I beg you, for our own safety, as much as all the other student's, don't go. Concluded Remus.  
Lily did not raise her eyes, staying comfortably hidden in Sirius' chest. She wanted to stay here for a while. As long as people would have forgot about her. And as soon as this thought had crossed her mind, it felt odd. Never she had thought something like this. That wasn't her. She wasn't one hiding, running away. She had always crossed walls and mountains. And some stupid fifteen years old would be too much for her ? Impossible. Or else she wouldn't be Lily Evans. So she sniffed, and slowly tear herself from Sirius's warmth, yet still holding him, one hand clutched in his robe. With her other, she rubbed her eyes and face. The two boys didn't say a word, giving her time to put herself together. After a moment, she muttered :  
\- I don't have a wand … How can I go to classes...  
Remus an Sirius laughed softly, and in the same voice, which was quite amazing since they didn't talked about it, they said.   
\- You need a wand ? Here have mine.  
And both of them, in the same gesture, took their wand out of their sleeves and handed it to a very belwidered Lily.   
All three of them shared a stunned glance before the two boys bursted out laughing, and Remus declared.   
\- Padfoot, your's is more similar to her's, so it's better if she takes it.  
\- You're right Moony, come on Evans grab that wand !  
Lily smiled but shook her head.   
\- You guys are so sweet, but I can't take your wand Sirius, how would you go to class, and a wizard's wand is precious to him !   
\- Come on, I'll get another one during the holydays, and I'll share with Moony if I need to ! Sharing one more thing is not a big deal, he declared, smug grin on his face while Remus's turned Crimson.   
\- If we ignore Sirius's last comment, intervene Remus, giving his boyfriend a death glare, I'll have to say that you are way more precious than any wand Lily...   
When hearing that, Lily froze, eyeing Sirius who gave her a knowing shrug of the shoulders. A second later, she was laughing loudly, making Remus jump out of surprise.   
\- Oh Merlin, Remus, what a sweet talker you are ! How come Sirius didn't fall earlier ? She whispered shout, still remembering that it wasn't something they wanted the whole school to hear about.   
That was Sirius turn to laugh, joining her and shoving Remus to invite him to get rid of this shocked face.   
\- Oh I fell way earlier than that, Evans, protested Sirius, but let's say that we're both bad at reading signs....  
\- Can we stay focused for a moment please ? Begged Remus, rubbing his temple in a fake annoyed attitude.   
\- Yes, you're right, agreed Lily, pulling herself up as the Head girl instinct kicked in. And I'm sorry but …   
She was interrupted in her attempt at reasonning with her two friends by a firm but calm voice. All three of them turned around to see Dumbledore standing his the Hallway, Just in front of the classroom. McGonnall was at his side, her face a mask of seriousness. Even if the Hallway was empty, Lily could see her comrades’ faces pressed against the window, trying to get a glimpse of what had happened around that corner.   
Lily stiffened, taking a step backward in fear. Never she had been called in Dumbledore's office. And no one was ever called in Dumbledore's office.   
\- Okay, Lily, your choice, if you run, we run with you. Declared Sirius, joining her in her retreat, not tearing his eyes from the two adults.  
\- We can't run away ! Hissed Remus, frowning. First because they'll catch us before we could reach the front door, then because it will only worsen the case, and lastly because Lily didn't do anything wrong … Right Lily ?   
\- I kinda destroyed my desk and threatened to kill some students... admitted Lily, now quite insecure about the position to adopt.  
\- Bloody hell, you're strong girl, admired sirius before adding, but it's not some things that might get you in loads of trouble. I'll side with Moony on this and say that you should go and see what they have to tell you...   
\- Couples... grunted Lily before straithening her robe, raising her chin and walking toward Dumbledore, drapped in her didgnity.  
Dumbledore was wearing a serious face, yet no trace of anger or disapointment could be seen. In fact, no one had ever saw the old man wrinckled face troubled with something else than curiosity.   
\- Miss Evans, how are you doing ?  
The headmaster's tone was the one of conversation, as if he had just happened to pass by her in the hallway.   
\- Not very good if I may say Headmaster, answered Lily, adopting the same attitude.  
\- Well, Shall we go to my office to discuss what bothers you.   
The two adults turned around to walk to the stairs, and Lily glanced back worriedly to her friends. They smiled at her, raising their thumbs to wish her luck.   
Inside Dumbledores office, the paintings started whispering, gossiping about the reason why a student was brought here.   
Under Dumbledore's invitation, Lily took a seat in the comfortable chair, in front of the imressive desk of shiny black wood. Dumbledore was in his even bigger seat and McGonagall refused the seat he offered her, preferring to stand on his side.   
Lily did not wait for a second before asking what had bothered her the most for the whole time they had been walking.   
\- Is James fine ?  
\- Mister Potter ? We don't know. Answered Mcgonnagall, shaking her head.   
\- How's that possible ? Isn't he at the nursery ?   
\- It seems that after you left the classroom, Mister Potter got out himself, and we cannot find him anywhere in the castle.  
Lily frowned, but before she could ask further questions, McGonnagall declared.   
\- Miss Evans, harming another studend, apparently without any reason furthermore, isn't tolerated in this school.  
\- I know, I didn't want to hurt him in any case … I was very angry and I've lost my temper.  
\- And what was the cause of your wrath ? Inquired Dumbledore.   
\- Some student carved the insult « Mudblood » on my desk . And they also broke my wand, exposing it on my desk.   
\- Do you know who did that ?   
Lily lowered her eyes and shook her head. Without and proof, especially without James's testimony, their was no reason for them to believe her. She would need to retrieve her broken wand, but if someone had took it, it would be impossible.   
\- As much as we know that you can be the target of those insults and bullying, if we don't have any proof of what you are saying, we can't punish anyone else but you … Deplored McGonagall, her old eyes filled with pity.  
\- Am I getting expelled ? Asked Lily, worriedly playing with the hem of her sleeve.   
\- No, but you'll get a month of detention, to repay what you've destroyed and for injuring Mister Potter. And that would be fifteen points from Gifffyndor. Reassured her Mc Gonagall.   
Suddenly, Dumbledore, who had been rather quiet during the whole discussion, rose his hand, and smiled.   
\- I think there is someone behind this door, Miss Evans, would you please go open it ?  
Surprises, Lily obeyed and stood up. Maybe they had caught some student, or one of her classmate could testify of what had happened   
But when she opened the heavy door, that was someone else waiting for her.   
\- James ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to whoever reads this fic, I hope you have a good day or evening.   
> I took some time to upload this chapter, my life had been kinda ... sucky ( I don't even know it's that's a word) lately, but it's not really interesting, just wanted to apologise for making you wait, here' a new chapter and I will most surely upload another one tomorrow !!

\- James ! What are you doing there ?  
The tall boy rose his head. It was heavy, and painful. Slowly, blood was drying on his neck, itching and disguting. He had touched the wound, it wasn't deeep nor important. At least less than we he had fallen from that tree with Sirius last summer.   
After the world has stopped spinning, he had laid his eyes on the crowd of student. All of them gathered in the door, hoping to get a glance of what might be the most nteresting events of the whole year. Without making a noise or complaining, James got up, balancing himself on the table he had just hit. Advancing hazardly, he went to what remained of his desk, squatting down to take his belonging and what might be important for later. Glancing to be sure that no one would see what he was doing, he extracted his Invisibility cloak from under his robe, unfolded it and trew it over his head and shoulder.  
Completly out of sight, he walked amond students, running through the cracks among them.   
He took a few steps to see where she had gone and saw her in Sirius's arms. And James's heart stinged. He wasn't jealous of Sirius because he would steal Lily from whatever relationship James could have with her. No he was jealous of his friends natural behavior with her. Why was it so easy for them to be liked by her ? He wasn't angry at them or her. He was angry at himself. For the past five years he had tried, tried to be perfect in his way so that she would like him. And he had simply made a fool of himself by insisting and believing that the more he tried the more she would like him. In the end, everybody was right, he was an idiot. An immature idiot. A stupid jock who only made joke to exist in the eyes of other. It was easier to look inside those eyes that admired him rather than in those green ones where he would only see his true self.  
Furthermore, he wasn't angry at Lily for pushing him away, methorically and today, physically. He was sad. And it hurt more than the cut on the back of his head. Reality had hit him harder than this table. It was time to stop.   
He took that decision while getting his cloak off and sitting against his tree, just before the forbidden Forest. He had stayed there for a moment, a long moment in fact, just staring at the sky and wondering what he would do now. Then he heard him. Lowering his eyes, he saw Regulus walking toward him, hands in his pocket, quite too long curls bouncing above his eyes.   
For the first time in the day, James smiled. He wouldn't have to explain, to justify or to complain.   
\- I could ask you the same, he answeared, wondering why his friend would be here at the same time.  
\- Got an intuition, people said you had a fight with Lily Evans, and that you weren't with my brother and Lupin, so I thought you might be here. Shrugged Regulus, sitting in front of him, legs crossed.   
\- You got some weird intuition, you immediatly thought about the Forbidden Forest.   
\- To be honest, that wasn't totally an intuition, more like a deduction. You would have want to be alone, so not your room or the common room, in fact nowhere where people would look for you. So the forbidden forest it is.   
James chuckled, tearing off some grass around his feet.   
\- You're an undercover Ravenclaw are you... he shook his head, still smiling.  
\- Maybe, they're cool don't you think ?   
\- Yes they are, if you like weird anecdotes and knwoledge.   
\- I do ! Declared Regulus, smiling proudly. By the way, I have one. Do you know why is this forest forbidden ?   
\- Because of the centaurs, wolves and giant Spiders that live inside ? Answered James, certain that anyone would know that.   
That's what they want you to believe, protested Regulus, pointing his finger like some creepy conspirator. But they've put those creatures to frightened the students.   
James laughed before surrounding.   
\- Okay, I'm listening, what is that anecdote of your's ?  
\- This forest once was really peacefull and welcoming ! So much that it was the couple's favorite place to come and snog. And after a few years, there had been so many unwanted pregnancy that the directors had to forbid students to go there.   
The more Regulus had talk, the rounder James's eyes had got.   
\- Where did you hear that ? Is that true ?  
Regulus waited for a minute, playfull glint in his eyes, before answearing, simply, dryly almost.   
\- Not at all.  
James froze for a minutes, his enthusiasm for dark and funny secrets completly shut down brutally. But he couldn't be mad. Not when Regulus burst out laughing, his eyes closed and head falling back, taking his all body to the ground. James snapped out of his shock and opened his eyes wider.   
\- You dare make fun of an injured man ! He cried out, starting to trowh grass at his friend.  
\- Come on, how could I know that ! Even Dumbledore said that he had alaways known this forest as forbidden ! Retaliated Regulus, getting up and throwing back some fresh grass at him.   
Then sarted a merciless fight. First, they used innocent and young grass. It exploded all around them, painting the blue grey sky with green stripes. Then when both parties were running out of munitions, they threw themselves at each other, with no other weapons that their hands to tickles and pinch the other. After a fierce battle, Regulus was gasping for air, James hovering over him. Both boys were out of breath, face red and ribs sore from laughing. And the air changed. They both changed in a plit of a second. It was like growing up at sped up rythm. They acknowledge each other presence, taking in what they had been for the last months.   
Regulus scrunched his nose, ignoring the mud on his robe, and the stone pointing his left shoulder. Clearing his throat, he murmured.   
\- I am not Lily you know ?  
James looked at him, before smiling softly.   
\- And I can't force your brother to forgive you. He answeared.  
And he leaned in. That was their first kiss, for both of them. And there were no fireworks, no tingling sensation, nothing they could have expected. It didn't last long, it wasn't messy or on the opposite cute like Sirius and Remus. It was nice, really nice. Just like they had ever been, simple, comfortable and warm.  
When they parted, they didn't shared a long and meaningfull glance. They chuckled, before slowly bursting out laughing, James rolling on his side. After they were calmed down, James turned his head, looking at Regulus.   
\- Are we going to do that again ?  
\- You want to?   
James nodded, so Regulus nodded back before staring at the sky and sighing deeply.   
_ Come on, he huffed while sitting up. You have to go and explain to Dumbledore what happened and I have to go to class.  
James grunted, raising his hand to grab his hair and closing his eyes.   
\- I don't think she wants to see me.... and I don't either I reckon.  
\- Don't be an idiot, and you have to do what's right, that's only what matters. Declared Regulus, getting completly up and extedening his hand for James to grab.  
\- What's right … Andwhat if its easier to say than to do ? He said, looking deeply at Regulus but not moving.   
\- Then, you'd be a coward. Deadpanned Regulus, grinning.   
James did not say anything for the next seconds, looking at Regulus with his eyes almost shut before mumbling.   
\- I was wrong, you're a bloody Gryffindor under cover....   
\- I told you, going Gryffindor style.   
James scoffed, taking the younger's hand and pulling himself up. But, he did not only got up. Using his balance he went directly to give a quick kiss to Regulus lips, enjoying the look of shock that spread on the later's face.   
I definitly like that... Teased James while picking up his bag, forgotten against the tree.  
Regulus called him a moron and they walked toward the castle, parting way before anyone could see them together. In any case, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could not be seen together, it meant too much in those dark times.


	9. Chapter 9

James was starting to feel a bit dizzy. Was it because of exaustion, the cut on his head, the kiss with Regulus or the overwhelming vertigo that appeared when he walked into the HeadMaster's office. Maybe a mix of all of those. It was almost surreal. All the paintings were looking down at him, most evidently judging his ruffled hair, messy robes, covered In grass and his crooked glasses. McGonagall' expression was unreadable, she was standing stiffly next to Dumbledore. The old man's gaze was way more suspicious. There was a malicious glint in his eyes, that could be as much predatory than childlike. The faintest smile was raising the left corner of his mouth. And lastly, the look James dreaded the most. Yet, when he looked at Lily Evans, there was no fury or rage in her green eyes. James could only see pain and guilt. Jame's eyes lingered on Lily's lips that she was biting nervously. SO he gave him a small smile, simply to reassure her. He was fine. Everything would be fine.  
\- Mister Potter ! What a pleasure to see you on your feet, calmly greated McGonagall.  
\- Thank you for your concern Madam, I'm well indeed, there is no need to worry.   
\- James, I'm so sorry... Intervened Lily, starting to get up.   
But the boy simply smiled back and repeated that it was fine. Lily sat back, reassured but not at peace.   
\- Mister Potter, do you have anything you'd like to share with us ? Asked Dumbledore.  
-Yes, yes I do, here... James quickly answeared, plunging his hand in his shoulder bag and taking a step forward Dumbledore's office and neatly deposing the remains of Lily's wand that he had collected before leaving the classroom. Infortunatly, I cannot prove that i'm not the one commiting such a disgusting act, I can only assure you of my total honesty and integrety. This wand, which belongs to my classmate Lily Evans was found in this state, this morning, laid out on our shared desk. It as already there when I entered the room.   
\- And why did you take the wand mister Potter ? ASKed Dumbledore.   
\- Because, Evans left it after she exited the room, and I did not want anyone to take it and misplace it, on purpose or not, for it is a crucial piece of evidence concerning the harassment that Evans is victim of.   
\- Harassment Mister Potter ? Repeated McGonagall, raising her thin eyebrows.   
\- Well... James hesitated, before taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders. Yes Professor, Anti Muggle harassment. There's … noise in the hallways, the tension is rising, it's like electricity in the air.   
For the whole time he had been speaking, Lily's eyes had been glued on James. She wondered since when he had been so tall, his shoulder so broad and his eyes so deep. There was something different, just like something was slowly breaking the surface of a cold lake, yet it still did not emerge.   
\- Well, Mister Potter, Miss Evans, we will carefully stydu the remain of this wand, and apply the rules of the school accordingly. You may now leave, the both of you. Calmly declared Dumbledore, indicating the door of this office with his sleeve-covered hand.  
The two students greeted them with a nod of the head, and James followed Lily outside. Right after the door closed behind them, and before James could say anything Lily blurted out, just like as is she had held her breath the entire time.   
\- How's your head ? There's blood on your forhead.  
She reached to touch his wound, but he grabbed her hand mid-air and smiled.   
\- Don't sweat is Evans, you're not that strong, that's just a scratch.  
Lily's face hesitated between an offended glare and an amused smiled. It resulted in a rather sweet and reassured expression.   
\- Thanks Potter, that was... really nice. I won't forget it.  
James winked at her before using her hand that he was still holding and dragging her across the halway.   
\- Hey, what are you doing ? She asked, quite shocked.  
\- Stealing and breaking your wand, it's not just a prank, it's a ideaolical attack, that required foreshadowing and organisation.   
\- And ?   
\- And we have to do the same, we can't just consider the situation like a rivalry between houses, we have ennemies, and they're organised, we have to do the same.   
\- Potter, that's insane ….   
\- I'd rather be paranoid than risk anyone been hurt, especially you.   
That silenced Lily for the rest of their walk. They arrived hand in hand in the Gryffindor common room, which immediately caught everyone's attention. But James was way too concerned to beam at that, he simply spotted the rest of the marauders and Franck and Alice scattered around the room, locked eyes with them and gave a nod of is head toward their dorm. In a split of a second, books and howework were forgotten and the seven of them were gathered on the beds across the room, a silencing charm coating the room, Alice's work of art.   
\- What's the problem Mate ? Immediatly asked Sirius after sitting on his bed, shoulder grazing over Remus's  
\- We have to be more prepared. The fanatics are organised, meticulous, and ready to go far, really far, like breaking a wand, I don't know a lot about that, but I'm almost sure that intentionnaly breaking another wizard's wand can be really dangerous.   
The other six were ready to protest a little, saying that James was overreacting because it was Lily's, but the ginger girl stepped in, her voice a little shaky and fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves.   
\- Severus .. she started before stopping when a dozen of eyes turned to stare at her. Seing her hesitation, Alice smiled at her and silently encouraged her to keep going. So she did. Severus, I think he created a new spell.  
\- Creating a new spell ? Repeated Sirius, completely stunned. But that's like, almost impossible.   
\- Not for Severus, we can't deny that he's incredibly brilliant, he's the one who created Levicorpus. Protested James.  
The rest of the marauders snickered when they remembered how James managed to learn this spell and use it against his creator. But Lily was not done.   
\- Guys, this spell his worse than Levicorpus. HE was so proud of it, he showed to me. It's something called Selumsempra or whatever, but, he used ot on a mouse and … it cutted it open, the blood was pouring all over, and it did not stop until the poor thing was completely dead and dried out.  
The silence had fallen upon the room. Lily felt so bad, as if she was the one confessing such an atrocity. But on the other side of the room, Remus laid his sweet eyes on her and called her.  
\- Must feel good, not being the only bearer of such a secret … he said softly, his smile warm on his pale face.  
Lily could have cried on the spot. No one asked her why she didn't tell anyone sooner, or even denounced Severus. Instead Alice clapped her hands on her tighs and declared.   
\- So, we must learn morre powerfull healing spell and potion, in case someone gets injured.  
\- Yes, but we also need to learn how to fight. Added Sirius, his mood getting swloly darker.   
\- Fight ? Why would we need to fight ? Asked Peter, his eyes going back and forth between his friends.  
\- Sirius' right, we can't just waiy anymore, we have to confront the fanatics and turn them in to the police. Deadpanned James.   
\- You mean, going to their house or meeting, like “ hands up, we're the good guys ?”  
Lily turned around remus who had spoken and knew what he meant.  
\- I stand with Remus, we can't really just barge in, but, we can break in, collect evidences and give them to the police.  
\- That's so sneaky …. grinned Sirius.   
\- Yes it is , but it's the safest for us.   
\- But, how would we get precise and reliable information, we can't just try every pureblood house ? Spoke Franck for the first time   
Everyone's enthusiasm declined a bit before James licked his lips and got up, sighing.   
\- Hum … let's say that I got this ? I'll get the adresses of the most dangerous one and all the informations we need.  
\- How ? Inquired Remus, his interest suddenly teased.   
And James did a mistake. A took a second before answearing, and during this glimpse of time, he rose his eyes toward Sirius and they locked gaze for a second. By the slight decrease of his smile and how he leaned forward, James knew that his friend had understood.   
\- I have my ways, guys, trust me on this, please.  
The rest of the group stared at him in silence, before Lily spoke.   
\- I trust you. As long as no one is in danger.  
\- This is war Lily, we're all in danger. Remus answered, before getting up. We should head back to the common room, or else everyone will wonder what were doing.   
He headed toward the door before stopping and turning around toward James, who was squirming in his shoes under Sirius' bruning gaze.   
-By the way, of course I trust you Mate.  
Alice and Franck agreed and followed by Lily, they left the room. Now, James was alone with Sirius, and never in his life he thought that he would feel this way, but he knew he was in serious danger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! This chapter is a bit short, but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you'll like it ! Feel free to comment, you can't imagine how nice it is for me to see that there are actual people reading this work haha !   
> HAve a nice evening/day ! 
> 
> And like always, apologies for any typos....

At first Sirius did not move. He was sitting on the bed, elbows resting on his tighs, his head low, his hair a black curtain hiding his face from James. The tallest boy knew that the storm was building inside his friend, so he thought that maybe he could ease it down quickly, before it exploded.   
\- Sirius, before you say anything, just listen for a …  
\- He's my brother James.  
Sirius' voice was nothing more than a growl, low, deep and threatening.   
\- I know, but... tried James, his fingers starting to shake.  
\- My little brother, the only one I have... And you, mighty James, you think you can toy with his life ? Asking him to put himself on the line so that you can be the knight in shining armor, defender of the muggle ? And for what ? Just to bang Evans ?   
That, James did not like. Not at all. The entire school thought that he was a selfish show off ? Nevermind. Evans rejected him many times ? Whatever. But Sirius ? Thinking so poorly of him ? He could not allow it. His throat tighten when he calmly asked.   
\- Take that back. I know you don't mean it, so take it back. Please.  
\- Oh but I mean it James, I really do. Dryly said Sirius, getting up, a weird smile on his face. What else could it be ?   
\- Then why are you doing it ? Why are you putting yourself in danger ? What's your motives ?   
\- You know exactly what they are …   
\- Yeah, I think I do, you're nothing but a rebelious prat whose mama was mean to him and so he just want to piss them off ! Boohoo you're making me cry... Face it Sirius, if your family had been Pro Muggle, you would have been friend with snivellus, messing with muggle born kids !  
Maybe James had gone a bit too far. That's what having Sirius shove him against the wall felt like. His shoulder blade stung badly and he winced a little. Being in the quidditch team had made Sirius a lot stronger than he could appear.   
\- Never say anything like that, those people... they are everything that's bad in the world. And I don't fight only for Muggles...  
The last sentence was a whisper. And that threw James off guard. His friend's fists unclenched his collar and Sirius walked away, angrily combing his hair.   
\- These people. They would hunt Remus down if they knew about him and his condition. It's not only muggles. They hate and despise everything that's not exactly like them. Me and Remus, Remus, Evans, my neighbor Debby, the squib, if they could, they would wipe out their mere existence. I ccan't let that happens.  
Sirius fell on the ground, then raised his eyes in a challenging stare.   
\- What about now ? What are your motives ?  
\- Doing what's right. I can't tell you more, I just know I have to do this. I can't let anyone be hurt, especially if I can do something to prevent it. Answered James, rolling his shoulder to ease the pain and comong to sit in front of his friend.   
\- That's it ?   
\- It's the same for your brother. He's not even doing it for you. In his head, being close to you again is a lost cause, he thinks he hurt you too much. So he's doing it just because it's right.  
Sirius stayed silent for a minute, before his eyes started to water and his foot to stomp quickly on the floor, as if he was holding tight onto the leash of a mad dog.   
\- I … I just can't …. I have to... the words were stuck in his throat, and his eyes were looking all around the room.   
\- Sirius, called James softly, finally catching his attention. Tell me, it's okay.   
The brunette looked at him for a secondd, before tears silently started to stream down his face.  
\- I can't lose him... I have to keep him safe. He's m little brother.  
Tears gathered in James' eyes, yet a smile spread across his lips.   
\- Sirius... he's so strong, and clever, and wise and sneaky. HE has grown up a lot, and I know how it must be hard for you, but you can't protect him against his own will. I'm not the one who asked him, he offered to be the spy, all of this, it's his idea.  
\- James, you have no idea, you don't have any brother.  
\- That's so untrue, I have you Sirius, I would litteraly die for you.  
Sirius stayed silent for a bit, and James took the opportunity to get closer and grab his friend's hand, squeezing them tight.  
\- You know how you can actually protect you brother ?  
\- James …   
\- Be by his side, show him how much you love him, and considering that he threw me against a wall when you thought I was endangering him, believe me, you love him a lot. If he knows you support him, he'll be way stronger, because he'll have something to hold onto. BE the big brother I know you're dying to be.  
Sirius rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and chuckled.   
\- I hate you.  
\- Yeah, love you too dumbass. Grinned James, bringing their forehead together and bumping them slightly.   
They decided that after they had calmed down a bit, it would be time for them to head down, or else they would miss the banquet. Yet, James started to really feel the aftermath of this terrible day, and told his friend that he would rest there for a bit. Sirius accepted and headed for the door, while James lied down on his bed. Yet, just like Remus a few moments ago, he stopped and told James, his face grave.   
\- I would die for you too, brother.  
From his bed, eyes a bit blurry, James smiled and nod. He closed his eyes on the back of Sirius going trough the door. But he did not keep them shut for a long time. Because only a few seconds later, he felt a cold hand grazing over his sweaty forehead, pushing back his black strands of hair. His eyelids were too heavy for him to open them more than just a crack. And the only thing he saw was fire. And ivory. And emerald.   
\- What the hell...  
\- Shut up Potter, Said Lily, sitting on the bedside table, her voice soft but firm. You should have gone to the nurse... You're all feverish.  
\- Am I going mad ? Like is Lily Evans really in my room.   
\- Believe me, I'm not sure myself, she smiled, still aressing his forehead.   
Her skin was a bit dry, but also really cool, so it felt nice. James breathed deeply, felling his muscles relax and his mind calm down.   
\- What are you doing here ?  
\- I wanted to spend a bit of time with you... You really impressed me today, and I thought that maybe there had been a lot of pressure on you, so I wanted to take some of it off your shoulder.   
\- I'm sorry what ?   
Lily sighed.   
\- I'm just saying that you don't have to always be the bigger man, with the jokes and the broad shoulders. You have the right to be hurt, or sad, or tired. And … that I'm here for you ? I think ? I don't know.  
This all situation was surrealistic. And the fever did not help. James voice seemed very far, almost like he was underwater, when he spoke.   
\- Thank you Lily ….  
\- You're welcome, if there's anything...   
\- Can I tell you something ? A secret ?   
Lily's eyes were soft, what kind of secret James Potter could have ? Everybody seemed to know him and nobody thought that he would be the kind to hide anything.   
\- Of course, and I swear, I won't tell anyone. She meant it. He could feel it.  
\- I kissed Regulus today, he whispered with a smile, his eyes slowly shutting completely.  
He could only hear lily's voice now, and it was so sweet he could hear her smile.   
\- You did ? That's good, and how do you feel ?  
\- Nice … It was nice. He's nice.   
\- I'm happy for you then. Really.  
\- Thanks Evans... He mumbled before definitly falling asleep.   
The last thing he heard was:  
\- You're welcome, sleep tight James.  
It was complelty dark when James woke up. His converters had been put over him and his four roomates were asleep, Remus' bed was empty and the moon casted a silver ray over a piece of paper on his bedside table, just next to his glasses that he put back on, rubbing the sleep off his eyes to decipher the rounf writing on the piece of paper.   
"I'm still sorry, so maybe I could make it up by tutoring you in Potion ? Only if you want to. If so meet me tomorrow during lunch time at the library."  
And it was signed “ The best Potion Partner you ever had”.   
James smiled to himself, before laying back on his bed, his mind like a big cotton candy. It was fine. Everyhting was fine.


	11. Chapter 11

– No you can’t cut them, you have to crush thme, it will be way easier.  
They were alone in the common room. It was lunch break and the sun was radiant, the rest of the student was on the quidditch pitch or in the yard, enjoying the sun and the warm breeze. James and Lily were alone for the first time, even though it was their third study session. Lily was an excellent teacher and she couldn’t help but notice how cuteand elegant Jame’s face was when he was focused. In fact, she never imagined he could be so diligent and serious about work. He always appeared to her as the kind of boy who who spend no more than thirty minute on an essay and yet ace it. But here he was, hair completly messy, his leeves rolled up and frowning as hard as he could to properly chop the bouncing beans.   
– How do you know that, he ask while laughing, without taking his eyes off his task.  
It gave Lily some time to look properly at him. She smiled softly before sighing and brushing off her face a strand of hair that had gotten out of her pony tail.   
– Well after way too many failure, Severus and I tried to find another way to succeed. Adaptation is key.  
Still not looking at her, James took a deep breath and finally declared.   
– I’m glad that you’re no longer friend with him.  
– James I …  
– Yet , he cut her, I’m sorry that he was not a worthy friend for you. And I acknowledge that people can change, and that at the beginning he might have been a nice person.  
That made Lily smile. And feel a bit less terrible about herself. Severus had been nice, he had been a nice, understanding friend, and she felt bad for being his friend now that he had become such a coldhearted and selfish person.   
– Thanks James, it means a lot to me.  
– You're welcome Ma’am  
They both laughed at the nickname. And, being done with taking notes of Lily’s advice, James finaly raised his head. The first thing he saw was lily’s beautiful smile, her soft skin, sparkly green eyes and flamboyant hair. Then he saw them. Through the window, he saw the back yard, and in the distance, a group of boy heading toward the forbidden forest. He wouldn’t have mind if they wouldn’t have been dragging another boy with them. Yes they were pretty far away, and yes, James’ eyesight could have been better, but he couldn’t be mistaken. This silhouette, those curls and this robe, he could recognise them miles away.   
– Son of ….He muttered before getting up quickly and rushing toward the door, leaving everything behind him, including lily that had no idea of what was happening.  
When he arrived to the border of the forest, James was out of breath and sweating, but he did not stop and proceed to walk between the trees, avoiding the low branches, guided by the muffled screams and angry shouts.   
– Enough ! He shouted when he finally arrived in front of the three slytherin boys  
They were enthusiastically kicking a fourth slytherin, who was curled on the ground, trying to protect his head and ribcage.   
The kicking stopped and the three guys turned around.   
– Oh, Perfect Potter’s here ! Snickered the blond one, who James was sure was supposed to be Regulus friend.  
– What are you doing here Potter ? This is no Gryffindor bussiness. Added a tall brown haired guy.  
– It is my bussiness ! He’s …  
Before he could finish his sentence, James met Regulus’ eyes. And he saw so much fear, and a silent plead, confirmed by the slightest shake of his head.   
– Not my friend actually… concluded James, immediatly switching to a nonchalant tone. I’m sorry guys, I thought it was Sirius. You know how it works, bad eyesight and all …then, I’ll be leaving now.  
He turned around swiflty, ready to get out of this the faster he could. But the other boys were not ready to leave him go that easily. It was not everyday that the obnoxious Potter was all alone in the wood, without his watchdogs. James turned around and froze when he heard the sound of wands being pulled out of sleeves. That could not be good for him. But before any of the slytherins were able to cast any spell, a loud voice exploded in the forest, making birds fly out in fear :   
– Expelliarmus !  
The blond’s wand flew out of his hand to land almost twenty feet away, in a bush of dead branches.   
All the boys, included Regulus, turned around to see Lily Evans walking slowly toward them, hair completly messy, breath short and cheeks red, but with a steel like glint in her eyes.   
– Alright you dipshits, party’s over now, she declared, wand still pointed at the three boys, who were not as brave as they were a second before.  
Cal was still looking at his empty hand, when his eyes bulged with anger and he seethed.   
– You filthy…  
– Beg your pardon ? Lily cut him, few red sparkle blasted from the tip of the wand.  
The boy did not dare to proceed with his sentence. Lily saw that and noded.   
– Now, the three of you, get the hell out of here, and if I see you around him, or him, ever again, I’ll hurt you. So bad… she threatened.  
None of the three boys wasted time waiting for the other two as they quicly ran to the edge of the forest. As soon as they had left, Lily walked to Regulus and extended her hand for him to grab. The younger accepted it with a smile and got up. Then he pointed his chin toward the wand.   
– That’s quite a powerful wand you’ve got here.  
– Oh that’s not mine, here James, you left it on the desk, she said while turning away and giving it back to a very starstruck Potter boy.  
– I … It had never been that powerful with me … I mean … that was a massive blow.  
Lily simply shrugged and moved on to another subject.   
– Well Regulus, why were they after you ?  
– Cal has been suspended for a month, after what they did to you, and they thought I snitched on them.  
The two boys shared a knowing glance before Lily stepped in.   
– I’m sorry they did this to you because of me, they quite messed your face up, she apologized while pushing a black strand out of Regulus to get a look at his bruised cheekbone, slit lip and black eye. We should go to Pomfrey.  
– No ! We can’t, it will only make things worse.  
– You can’t stay like, it must really hurt… Lily insisted.  
Then out of nowhere, James blurted out.   
– We can go to my room, we have lots of things to patch you up !  
The two others turned around and gave him a weird look. Immediately, James regretted his offer, they were not supposed to know how badly injured Lupin was after a full moon.   
– I mean, you all know Sirius, this dude litteraly flew himself across the stairs to win a race. Almost broke his nose. He quickly added to distract them.  
After this convincing story, the three of them agreed. James saw Regulus wince after trying to take a step, so he grabbed the younger’s waist and trhew his arm around his neck, and they started walking like that, Regulus relying on James. Lily was walking a few step ahead so the two boys were almost alone for a moment. Moment which James took advantage of to place a quick kiss on Regulus’ cheek. The later instantly turned a vibrant red.   
– What was that for ? He murmured, panicking that Lily could have seen it.  
– For nothing … well, you look a bit cute with this bad boy look, James grinned.  
Regulus shook his head in despairs, yet smiling softly.   
– Thanks for coming, that was brave, and cool.  
– Actually I didn’t do anything special.  
– You’re right, she was…  
– Wow, simply said James, staring at Lily’s back, her ponytail slowly swinging at her every step.  
Regulus couldn’t ignore the look on James’ face. The taller voy would deny it, but it was here. Sheer admiration, and something so deep that he couldn’t described it. And that wand thing… he had read stuff about it. That didn’t happen on a string of luck.   
Weirdly enough, Regulus wasn’t hurt, or mad, or sad. He knew that somehow, everything would fall into places. All he had to do was accept it, and it would be fine.   
At some point, Lily slowed down, and the three fo them remained walking while chatting. And what was very surprising for Lily was how genuinly funny James was. It wasn’t that careless, jock humor she had always known, no this boy had a real talent for lame pun, that were so absurd that they turned out to be funny. And Regulus’ humor was the exact opposite of Sirius’. While the eldest was all barking laugh and shoving around, Regulus’s had the driest and plainest way of saying witty and dark remarks that resulted in a huge blank before everyone bursted out laughing. It’s only when they approached the castle that they calmed down a little.   
– How are we going to get him inside the gryffindor dorm ? asked lily, stopping their little group.  
Regulus was on the verge of saying that maybe it wasn’t necessary, that he would be fine on his own, when James frowned a little before snapping his finger in joy.   
– I got it ! Here … he mumbled while taking of his robes and tie and handing it Regulus.  
– Oh that’s brilliant, Lily said. Robes off, Black;, she ordered.  
James raised his eyebrows at the commanding tone but laughed nonetheless. Regulus on his side, had understood the situation, but was rambling on that it would never work.  
Yet, a few seconds later , there he was, wearing James’ robe to impersonate his own brother. What a stupid situation. The two real gryffindors were watching him.   
– It’s good, said James but …  
– There’s something missing, finally said Lily.  
Regulus sighed before ruffling his own hair, making sure that all of his curls were pointing in different direction.   
– Is it better or did my brother finally learn how to use a comb ?   
The two other grinned wildly and Regulus knew that he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm back ! 
> 
> I think we're slowly reaching the end of this fic. There might be like two chapters left to write ! But nothing's sure for the moment ! 
> 
> I hooe you have a great evening ( in my country it's almost night) and for everyone else, a great day !

Once inside the dorm, they supposed they were alone. But they were not, well not after a few minutes. Lily and James had Regulus sit down on James' bed and they were starting to desinfect his cuts and Lily had a cold patch over his bruised, when suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sirius came out, wearing jeans and no shirt, ruffling his wet hair with a towel.  
The three intruders froze and waited for him to see them. And if Sirius was startled, it did not show. As soon as he had seen his brother's face, he face rushing to drop on his knees in front of him, grabbing the younger's chin between his fingers and watching him under every angle.   
\- What the hell happened ? Who did that to you ? Who ?!  
\- Pads, calm down, I'll... James tried to step in but was bruttaly interrupted.   
\- James, I'm talking to him.   
Regulus sighed and answered.   
\- My... friends. They think I'm a snitch.  
\- You mean, they heard about the order ? And the spying ?   
The order of the Phoenix. The Marauders had found this name after a appointment in Dumbledore's office to talk about their little initiative. The headmaster had encouraged them. So they chose the symbol of his pet. But Remus added that the phoenix symbolised that if they could not wipe out the evil from the society, then a new generation would take after them, and their order would come back from the dead, just like a phoenix.  
\- You're the Spy !! For the Order !   
All the boys turned around to give Lily an annoyed look. She blushed, more than she had when Sirius had walked in.  
\- I'm sorry... go on please. She apologised, gesturing for Regulus to resume with what he was saying.   
\- Well, not, they got detention for breaking Evan's wand, and they thought I was the one who talked to Dumbledore.  
\- So they don't trust you anymore ? Reg, can you imagine how hard your life will be from now on, if they think you're a traitor ?   
-Sirius, it's not...   
\- God James, can you leave us alone, I'm really trying to talk to my little brother.  
James said nothing and got up, indicating lily to do the same. After a small wave at Regulus, they were outside the room. They both leaned against the wall, arms crossed.   
Lily's head was working like a factory. She was searching for something to say, but every sentence seemed so shallow and stupid. This was the first time that Potter made her nervous. And it was weird.   
\- Sirius' quite fit isn't he ?  
Lily wipped her head and that only made Jame's cocky grin grow wider.   
\- What ? She squealed, ears turning red.  
\- Oh come on, you were drooling as soon as he showed up. If we stayed any longer in there, you would have end up in a puddle. James laughed genuinely.   
\- That's so …   
\- It's okay Evans, I mean ...I've eyes too !Siriu's quite a sight. I guess Quidditch paid off.  
There was no jalousy in James' voice. He was just … teasing her, relishing in seeing her getting all embarrassed. But lily Evans needed more to be embarrassed. She grasped herself quite quickly and stepepd in the game. She leaned back on the wall and stared inocently at the ceiling.   
\- Oh quidditch it is … Then I can only imagine what the team captain must look like. Must be quite a sight too.  
James did not pick it up immediately. Instead he laughed and kicked some dust.   
\- You know, it's not about your position in the team, it all depends on your hardwork and motivation and … Wait .. His eyes popped open and he turned around to face her. You're … You've been... You were hitting on me ?! Right now, just now ?!  
Lily faced him and gave him a smug smile before turning heels and boucing off and down the hall, toward the common room.   
\- Evans ! Don't you dare walk on me ! You were hitting on me ! Called James while going after her, running to catch her.  
While they were lighheartedly chatting outside, inside the room, the conversation was much more serious.  
\- Regulus, is it the first time they bully you ? I mean that's not on Prank level, look at your face !  
\- Why are you worrying so much ? Even better, why are you worrying at all, I thought you did not care about me … Hissed Regulus, adverting his eyes from his brother's face.   
\- Stop being an idiot, you know I care about you.   
\- No I don't ! Because you won't talk to me ! You're voiding me like the plague ! That's... so unfair !   
Tears were swelling up in Regulus's and his feet were boucing agressively.   
\- Reg... listen to me...  
\- No ! The younger yelled. You listen to me ! I did not choose any of that. I did not choose to be in slytherin, or to be a year younger than you and …. I … He rubbed his nose, his voice cracking. I did not choose that you prefer James over me.   
That was like a blow in the stomach. Sirius could have fell if he had been standing.   
\- That's what you're thinking ? That I love him more than you ? He murmured, completely dumbfounded.   
\- You're not proving me wrong ! You spend all your time with him, you call him brother, you told him first about you and remus and … and … And you left me behind to live with him ! You abandonned me with mom and Dad and you went with him ! You replaced me !   
Sirius had no other choice. He got up and hugged his now crying brother. He hugged him tight, trying to convey everything he could not say with words.   
\- I'm sorry Regulus. I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I swear, there had been a single minutes I did not think about taking you with me. But I thought you hated me, you despised me, just like mom and dad. I'm sorry.  
Finally, Regulus hugged him bag. They were holding onto each other like two drowning man in the middle of a rough sea.   
\- I could never hate you Sirius... never.   
Sirius nodded and they parted. Sirius sniffed and pushed his damp hair back.   
\- From now on, you can come to me anytime, and talk to me about anything. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. He said, locking eyes with his brother.   
\- I know... And I missed it.   
\- I missed you too. So now, about the slytherins, what do you want to do.   
\- I want to gain their trust back.   
\- So you won't stop being a spy ?   
\- Never, I want them destroyed, all of them.   
\- Even mom and dad ?   
\- They said that if they ever crossed path with you, they'll have no hesitation and attack you like any other ennemy. SO yes, even those who once were my mom and dad.   
Regulus' statement scared his brother.   
\- Regulus, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting all their hate affect you that much. You can't let your heart be so cold.  
\- Don't worry, it'll warm up now. I promise.   
Sirius could not do anything more than trusting his brother. SO he nodded and said :   
\- I may have an idea, on how you could gain their trust back.  
Regulus' eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. That made Sirius laugh and he asked :   
\- Just to be sure, you ever got detention ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello ! I am really glad to be back, I missed this story very much ! But I also need to apologise for taking so long, please forgive me.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading this work, and I would be delighted to see kudos or comment, it's always such a writing boost.
> 
> Have a very nice Evening ( my time), day or night !

Saying that Regulus was nervous was easily an understatement. The whole day he had been covered in a cold sweat and fidgeting. The number of time his quill flew off his shaky finger was astonishing. But it finally was time. Everything was planned out. All he had to do was get out the potion class room, bump into Sirius, and scream some slurs they had practiced. Nothing could go wrong. Well, that was before Lily Evans.  
The red hair literally jumped on him and grabbed his wrist to drag him to a nearby corner.  
– Evans ? What are you doing here ? Cried out Regulus, glancing nervously to the hallway.  
His classmates were starting to head toward their dorm, and Sirius should be arriving any second now. There had to be enough witness, but not enough angry Slytherins who would jump into the family argument.  
– I’m sorry, I know we’re not supposed to be friends, but I’ve been thinking about it non-stop and I wanted to talk to you.  
Regulus sighed and looked at her. Well, he had a few seconds left, so why not listen to her.  
– What is it Evans ?  
– I wanted to, she hesitated, to thank you, and congratulate your for what you do, you know, with the order.  
Regulus’ eyes shot wide open.  
– Who told you ? He whispered, a bit on edge.  
– No one ! I … kinda eavesdropped on Sirius and James.  
– They talked about it ?  
– You bet, Sirius shoved James into a wall when he thought you would get hurt because of the order. He cares a lot about you.  
– Yeah, I know, I care a lot about him too.  
Lily nodded before letting a smile tug at her lips.  
– Well, I also learned that he’s not the only one you care about.  
– Merlin’s beard, this idiot… muttered Regulus.  
There was no point in denying it. Regulus knew that it was meant to happen. His reaction made Lily laugh and her eyes turned sweeter.  
– It’s really cute, I mean it. And … I guess I should thank you for that too.  
– For what ? Taking James off your back ?  
– No, not really. Thank you for allowing me to see another side of him. You see, every time he’s around me, he’s kind of a jerk. Not the really bad type, but more like the immature, “speak before you think” type. But now that he doesn’t fancy me anymore, he’s normal, more likable and admirable.  
It was Regulus’ turn to smile a bit and give a cryptic look.  
– You think that’s what it is ?  
– What ?  
– You really think that James does not fancy you anymore ?  
– Well, yes, he fancies you isnt’?  
Still smiling, Regulus shook his head.  
– You see, I’m not sure James Potter could ever stop fancying you, Lily Evans. You two are like, fated soulmates or something like that. There’s something I don’t know, prophetical about you two, and one day you’ll see it too.  
While her cheeks turned red, Lily furrowed her brows.  
– How can you say that so casually ? Don’t you like James?  
– I do, I feel good when I’m with him, and I think he does too. But what we have, it’s like a parenthesis, in both our lives. We’re not the endgame. I have other things to achieve and he does too. We’re just enjoying the calm before the storm.  
Before a very dumbstruck Lily could answer, Regulus caught a glimpse of red and gold from the corner of his eyes. Talking about a storm … Regulus sighed and smiled at Lily.  
– Dear Evans, I am really sorry for what I’m about to do. Believe me, he whispered before violently pushing Lily against the wall and raising his voice. Don’t touch me you filthy Mudblood ! Who do you think you are !  
Wincing in pain, Lily rubbed one of her elbow that had hit the stones rather harshly. But before she could say anything, Sirius came running behind them and grabbed his little brother's shoulder to push him on the floor. The redhead watched the two Black brother rolling on the ground, yelling dreadful insults “ Blood Traitor” “ psychopath” at each other. It was a mess, a real mess. Lily took a step to separate them, but two hands grabbed her shoulders. She turned her head and saw James, smiling softly at her. Regulus and Peter were next to them, along other students, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and of course Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
They were all gathered in circle around the brothers, still tearing each other off. At some point Malfoy and two other Slytherin tried to stop the fight, but it was before Remus patted Jame’s shoulder and went to shove Malfoy away with an obnoxious smile. Soon enough three of the marauders were catching hands with a few slytherins. The mess only grew bigger. The loud noise of the crowd cheering inevitably brought MgGonnagal and Slughorn.  
Not long after their apparition, students flew away like a bunch of flies and the two professors had a good hold on the Black brothers' collar. And as those two were dragged to Dumbledore’s office, Sirius turned to see Evans and winked at her.  
Lily gasped when she saw that.  
– That was a set up ! She shouted when the hallways were empty, except for her and James. Peter and Remus had been politely invited to follow Sirius to the headmaster's office.  
– Of course that was ! Agreed James with a huge smile. Sorry you got brought in the middle of it though.  
– Ah, that’s not so bad. I guess I’m glad I added a bit of authenticity. She shrugged.  
They stayed a bit silent for a while. Lily was still a bit taken aback. Yes her back and elbow were a bit painful, but it was Regulus’ words that bothered her. When he saw her scrunching her nose, looking all upset, James stretched out and asked.  
– Well I’m starving, wanna head to the kitchen ? See what we can find ?  
Lily rose her head and when she saw his big smile, her own mind went blank and she found herself smiling.  
– Yeah, why not ?  
– Here, let me take that. He said, grabbing her bag and leading the way.  
She could not protest, he was already a few steps ahead of her. She ran happily and caught him up.  
– You and your giant legs. She mumbled.  
He looked down on her and chuckled.  
– You’re just tiny.  
He gently nudged her shoulder, making her loose slightly her balance. She retaliate by sticking her tongue out. His loud laughter exploded in the empty hallway, and Lily thought, that yes, it might be nice if she could hear him laugh everyday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, the first part of a bigger one ! Hope you like it !

– Guys, guys, they… They’re taking the next step.  
Sirius burst into the Marauders dorm room. He was panting, disheveled, and clearly in an advanced state of panic. He had trouble catching his breath and it made talking very difficult.   
Immediately, Remus had jumped off his bed and came running to him. He grabbed his boyfriend’s face and shoulder and tried to calm him down, but Sirius slightly pushed him away.   
– Regulus, left … left, with them. I came running. They left just a few minutes ago…  
James walked to him and asked calmly.   
– Where Sirius, where are they going.  
Sirius took a deep breath and finally said.   
– To the Milburnes’ house. They saw, they saw the bill, you know, the one about the…  
– The Milburne’s grant for Muggleborns, to cover the expanses of being introduced into the wizarding world. Concluded Remus, panic painted all over his face. They’re going to take revenge or whatever, make an example out of Milburn, the deputy.  
– Yes, nodded Sirius, they, they’re going to kill this family, that’s not what they say, but Bellatrix’ with them, you know her, and there is this dark wizard, the one who came to my parent’s house.  
– James, what do we do ?  
Remus had turned to face James. James closed his eyes, wrinkles all over his forehead, and just a second later he was whispering :   
– We’re going.  
– What ? Shouted Peter. We can’t just go, don’t you see how dangerous it is ? The best idea is to tell Dumbledore and they’ll send some Aurors.  
– Prongs’ right, the Aurors will never get there in time. Protested Remus, already taking his cloak and wand. We’re getting the others and then, we’ll go to hogsmead, we’ll floo from there, directly in the Milburnes house. Sirius, grab this paper, they have their address there, in the Mundane section.  
Sirius had regain his composure and was going trough the room, throwing the two other boys their wand.   
– We have to stick together no matter what, said James, grabbing the invisibility cloak. We’re not going to harm anyone, we have to warn the family, and get them to safety, do not engage in any useless fighting. I am especially talking to you Sirius.  
– Yeah, I know, don’t worry Mom. Responded Sirius, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.  
But it was no time for joking around. So, as Sirius was going to get out of the room, James stopped his, a hand on his shoulder.   
– I mean it Sirius, I’ can’t even think about losing you. You matter way to much, to way to many people for screwing around and getting yourself killed. Do you understand ?   
Sirius did not make any witty remark. His throat was too tight to even talk. So he simply nodded.   
– Right, I’m going to get Evans and McKinnon and Prewett. Remus, go to the library and get Alice and Franck, and Weasley if he’s here. As for you Sirius, you’ll get the Prewetts and Shackelbolt on the pitch. Now spread.  
Sirius and Remus went out and Peter walk toward James.   
– I’m glad I’m coming with you, I’m not sure I would have been able to convince anyone to come.  
– You’re not coming with me, you were right Peter, we have to warn Dumbledore, and you’re the one whose going to do so. He must be in his office right now. We’ll meet in Hogsmead !  
And with that, James ran outside, throwing the invisibility cloak on himself.   
It took several seconds before Peter finally muttered about how this was a bad idea and began running too.  
Of course the stairs turned into a slide as soon as James stepped on it. Yet, it was not that easy to get rid of James Potter. So he clung onto the guardrail and climbed toward the girl’s dorm. Completely invisible, he came in with a bunch of second years and headed straight to the prefect dorm, taking his cloak off in the stairs.  
There he was lucky enough to find the three girls.   
– James !  
It was Lily, getting up from her desk and coming at him, surprise and fear in her eyes. James was not the one to sneak into the girls dorm without any good reason. Or at least not alone.   
– Sorry to barge in girls, I swear I’m not a creep. It’s an Order Matter, the death eater are going to attack a house, to take revenge on a family, and we have to protect them. The boys are gathering the others and Peter went to warn Dumbledore. I’m telling you, it could be dangerous, so I would understand if you didn’t want to …  
But he could not end his sentence as he was shoved out of the door by the three girls, cloaks on and wands in hand.   
– You’ll tell us on the road, come on big guy. Said Marlene while running down the stairs.  
James laughed in astonishment and followed them, not even bothering putting the cloak on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people ! I'm putting a lil note here, to tell you that yes I'm kinda on hiatus, it's been quite a long time since I last uploaded this fic, but it's not over ! Not at all, I'm just encountering a bit of a writer's block, but I'm still working on that fic and I will post something as soon as possible. So I would thank anyone who still think and wait for this, I'm very grateful for any kind of interest you have in my work ! See you very soon !


End file.
